


Undertale: Poppy Field

by OpiumPastries



Series: Undertale: Hurts [1]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fighting, Fire, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Harsh Language, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Magic, Original Characters - Freeform, Part 2, Part Two, Post pacifist, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Route, Swearing, Swords, Underwear, Violence, Vomit, Vomiting, rude language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpiumPastries/pseuds/OpiumPastries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arc 2 of the Undertale Return To Sender! I hope you guys enjoyed the first! </p><p>If you have not read Return To Sender, I suggest you go do so. You won't understand what's going on at all. </p><p>Thank you all for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daffodil Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Go ahead and leave a comment with a character you want to visit or see again! 
> 
> I'm so glad to be able to get this far! I hope you all enjoyed the first Arc, and I hope this one gets better for you guys! 
> 
> Thanks again everyone! 
> 
>  Here's the official tumblr by the way for any questions to myself or the characters! http://hadesfletcher.tumblr.com/ I also post artwork up there for the series! 
> 
> Also special thanks to my friend Tsunnamii for help with a few chapters and also another trial/component to the story! It helped thicken the plot. 
> 
> She has her own Undertale comic as well! you can check her out in the link below!  
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/
> 
> Thanks again guys, I love you all.

Christmas and Yule were drawing close. Only another short week. Hades had thought about what he may do for Asgore, he didn’t think he’d be welcomed back to Toriel’s for quite some time, the king had made it clear that he would also not be going to join either. It hurt more now than ever, thinking about his actions. 

The wounds were opening again, now that the rage hormone left his body. He saw more clearly now, every action he had taken, every decision he made was not his own, and it was time he reconnected with himself. Asgore had taken him under his wing, not only in the house, but also in training. As a member of the royal guard, Hades had to learn to defend himself as a member of such. Though it had been disbanded, Asgore did not want to disappoint him, and also wanted to make sure he could protect himself. The Sorcerers were still afoot. 

Undye was the one to influence Asgore to give him the title of Junior Mage of the Royal Guard. Undyne, as Captain declared it so, only asking Asgore for permission later on. 

The snow in the back yard was fresh every morning, though the rest of the property had been building up a good amount. Hades had spent much of his time practicing his magic, melting the snow and giving himself and Asgore a good amount of room for such. 

The training was tough, a daily task around mid-day, his arms were tired but he never felt better. Asgore hadn’t a single scratch on him. Undyne did warn him. Asgore wasn’t the big softy in battle as he was outside. And although it had been many years since he had even held up his trident, his skill was unmatched.  
The human held up on his own, though not as well. He had many years to go before he would reach Asgore’s skill. 

Blind had taken a liking to perching on his throat in battle, creating the familiar armor to help give Hades a boost when Asgore would get too rough in practice. It shocked the king to see such ability, a monster and human joining ability and form.  
Asgore heard about the white dogs that often ran around pulling paranormal shenanigans and even the strange abilities of the dog royal guards, but this was strange and new, Exciting.

Once Hades finished his training for the day Asgore would make lunch and a pot of tea, today however Hades asked him. 

“So, what uh… What do you normally like? In the way of gifts?” He didn’t really know how else to put it. Asgore looked up, a tomato drooping from his teeth.  
“I uh… I suppose I like just about anything!” He beamed brightly, eating the tomato quickly, Hades closing his eyes and sighing in defeat. Not helpful bro, he whispered to himself. 

After lunch Hades packed his backpack with a bottle of water and some snacks, he was heading into town for some much needed relaxing time. He was going to the park next to the beach. He had hoped, perhaps he would find Atlas there, or somewhere in town at least. Later he’d go to the Spider Café’. Asgore couldn’t help but feel a little sad watching him go each day. He knew he was looking for someone, didn’t know who, he just knew, his human ward had a look in his eyes that said it all. 

 

Hades dropped Blind off at work, as per usual, and then made his own way to his first stop of the day: The Music Temple. The box had been claimed, the same box that he had left about a week ago, filled with the ashes and melted remains of his first sword; a singled sigil had been carved into the marble floor in its place. It had been Atlas. A doubt had never crossed his mind about it. The sigil itself was shaped like a gemstone, like Atlas’ weapon. He searched the park, just a quick overlook. With no luck at all, Hades set off to the next location, Spider Café. 

When he entered, the butler shook his head, with the weight of his daily struggle, Hades stayed for an hour, drinking a hot chocolate before returning to the cold and to his last stop before picking up Blind. He wished to himself that it would be easier. He dreamt of the void often, but never seeing any of the other Sorcerers. Annabelle wasn’t there either. He’d spend his time training within his mind. His magic was different there, like it was without restraint. He knew that Atlas was probably unreachable, at this moment in time anyway. So instead he searched for signs, hints of his existence again. 

The beach was just as chilled as he thought it would be, settling down on the bench just before the sandy and icy waters. There were a few monsters there, sight seeing. But other than those few there, he was pretty much alone. Hades sniffled from the cold and closed his eyes, just for a moment. A sudden rush of fatigue claimed him, as if it were the undertow of the sea, dragging him under. 

A moment became a half hour, and the feeling of something poking his right arm. He winced and groaned when whatever it was jabbed a heavy bruise he received from his training earlier that day. 

“Hades? Wake up it’s cold out.” The voice was gentle and shy, shaky too. 

“Yea! Come on kid you don’t want to get frost bite!” The other voice was sharp heavy and booming. He recognized them before he opened his eyes. 

“Hey Alphys, hey Undyne… Thanks, I must have fallen asleep.” 

“Yea your nose is all red and your lips are blue!” Undyne watched concerned, she herself was dripping wet though, which explained why Alphys was the one poking him, they didn’t want him to get any colder. Hades sat up, cracking his neck and looking around. 

“What are you guys doing here?” he inquired, Hades set his mouth aflame, heating his face like a small dragon of flesh and hair, without scales but a just as deadly fang.  
He kept a small pocketknife bound to his wrist by two rubber bracelets in his sleeve. 

“I joined the Ice Plunge! It helps raise money for a bunch of different charities!” Undyne chimed proudly. Hades smiled as steam rose from the snow that melted off of his hair. 

“Come on kid, before you freeze.” Undyne dried off, pulling on a jacket and boots. How she could survive this cold was beyond him. The trio shuffled to one of the enclosed viewing decks where the tented barbecue spots once stood. The tented area had wooden log bits piled and woven together around the metal poles of the structure itself, creating a sort of mini-cabin for winter festivities. Hades piled some loose sticks and moved the remaining charcoal in the barbecue pit, casting a flame over them so that they could warm up. 

“What are you doing out here anyway kiddo? “ Undyne asked, cleaning one of her ears of sand from the water. Alphys sitting next and between both of them. She had a shy smile on her, Hades could only smile in return to them both. 

“Ah well I’ve been kind of looking for someone, I just don’t have many leads…” Hades wrapped his arms together in a thoughtful expression.  
“But in better news, how is the machine coming along Alphys?” He changed the subject, watching Alphys struggle with her thoughts for a moment and collect herself and the data she’s been sorting in her mind. 

“It’s coming along! Almost done now, if you could get a few samples we could test it out soon!” The yellow lizard monster began to glow with her discovery and progress, Undyne could only nod and listen. The two of them made a little cute face to eachother before returning to a conversation with Hades. They talked about the weather and his training, then about Undyne’s career as the gym teacher for the Monsters School, and of course; On to the Subject of Sans and Toriel. 

“Toriel is… Toriel. She’s not angry with you anymore, but she’s like, Super Disappointed. Sans seems to have mellowed out, he’s back to his normal punny self.” Undyne explained. She tossed her hand over, looking back out into the waters as the sunlight danced over it. The fire was heating the little enclosure nicely, keeping them warm. 

“Oh! Hades, I uh, I have the entire first season of Sailor Moon Girl would you want to watch it together?” Alphys spoke up, patting her hands happily against the chilly picnic table, her little legs wiggling beneath the seat. 

“Uh, sure, Asgore’s gotta work late so company would be nice!” Hades got up from the table, dusting some stray snow off of his pants, Undyne groaned and rose up. 

“I wish I could join but Toriel wants me to start the lesson plan for when Winter Break ends. I’ll see you guys later though, bye sweetheart!” Undyne smooched her little lady friend shortly but passionately, caressing her head before heading off. Alphys struggled but managed to get out of the bench seat. Hades chuckled and put out the flame. As he and Alphys stepped out of the little picnic shelter, his left arm went numb. A sharp pain circling under his armpit and around his shoulder blade. The numbness faded within moments. It felt as though his entire arm had been yanked out of socket, but as soon as the pain began it also faded. Alphys looked back confused and a bit worried. 

“What is it?” She stepped back towards him. He shrugged and rubbed his shoulder blade, the pain was familiar, but it had faded away too fast for him to remember exactly what it was. 

“Yea, just been training too hard, Asgore’s gotta take it easy!” they set off to the car, they stopped by the store to pick up Blind and then to the home. Alphys quickly set off to the living room, setting up the dvd and hopping up onto the couch. All the while, Hades grabbed a few snacks, Blind sniffed and pranced around picking up a few things and dragging them around, building a small pillow nest. As soon as the snacks finished, the human rejoined Alphys on the couch, watching her bounce up as the cushions on his side acted like a teeter-totter. The poor spooked lizard gripped the couch and sighed out, Hades chuckling and setting up their snacks beside the. 

As the sailor Moon Girl threw up her hands and became the magical girl thing, Alphys scooched closer leaning in towards Hades, as if ready to kiss him.  
“Uh…. Alphys? What are you doing?” He leaned away, his eyes wide with worry and his face down into his neck giving him a doublechin. 

“Hades, are they listening? The Sorcerers?” Alphys wasn’t being creepy or weird, she was worried. She feared that the sorcerers were listening. Hades hadn’t thought about it, but now his own mind was aglow with thought. Closing his eyes for a moment, he searched out into the dark, reaching for something. In the void of his mind, the mage set his flame out before him, sending it out into the darkness, he could see only the soul of a monster beside him, and the one below him. Blind and Alphys were the only souls nearby. They were safe. 

“We’re good, there’s nobody else nearby.” Hades smiled to her and she breathed out a heavy exhale in relief. 

“Good, ok. So, you’re a Sorcerer too right?” She was playing with her fingers, timid and worried for his response. 

“Yea, but I prefer Mage, I don’t want to associate myself with those… In any case, I can use magic. Why do you ask?” He settled back, Alphys relaxing a bit as well. 

“Well, I-I just wanted to know if you were strong enough, to fight the others? Asgore is worried they’ll find you and hurt you. Frisk hasn’t been doing too great either… I think, by this time next year, you’ll need to be ready. They’re planning something- I can feel it.” Hades turned back towards the tv, sailor Moon Girl was brandishing her magic and fighting off a particularly large enemy, blasting him with golden light. 

“I will be.” 

 

Asgore returned home, finding a human, a lizard and a dog all piled on the couch snoring quietly and dreamily. It made his heart beat with warmth, to have friends around, to have someone nearby. He covered them all each with a large blanket he kept on his recliner, quietly making himself something to eat before heading below to his bedroom. 

 

Hades dropped off Alphys the next morning, Undyne thanked him for taking care of her, once they entered the home, Hades felt something melt in his heart, something cracked and fell, slicking the floor of his inner world. His eyes sharperd and his brow furrowed, closing his eyelids, searching out again. A green flame appeared to him, not far. 

“Atlas!” Hades shoved his car into drive, peeling out and feeling his car glide over a small patch of ice, cautiously he shifted the speed and drove more carefully; the flame was getting closer. He occasionally stopped to reestablish its direction in his mind, why hadn’t he thought of this before? 

As he drew closer, Hades parked in the lot of the newly built Spider Café. He jumped from the car and ran into the empty café. He slipped passed the wall being built for the arena room, deep down within the pit stood a figure. Hades jumped down into its depths. The platforms all shaking and swaying with his weight, as he landed on the bottom platform, the waters below smelt of salt. The air was as chilled as a blizzard wind. Before him, in the dark pit, the figure rose. But they were far too tall to be Dorothy, just a bit shorter than Atlas… But short enough to be Sans… And blue enough to be so. 

“Who are you?” The flame in his mind’s eye shifted from green to an electric blue. Before Hades could react, a fist connected with his jaw, tossing him to the floor. From his feet flames burst, sending his assailant back, dodging his fire. The Mage jumped up from his spot, swinging his right arm around and sending a flaming beam out to his enemy in a ranged attack. The enemy jumped up, bursting flames from his own feet, swiping down, Hades blocking with his arms. Quickly, the mage drew a sigil of flames in the air, the sigil burst with light, several chains flying out and smacking his rival and dropping them harshly against the icy panels of the arena. Hades bent his knees, pushing off and using his magic to burst further upward, using his momentum to spin and drop his heel against the floor, his enemy dodging but only by a hair. They fled. But the Mage gave chase, following them until they vanished outside. It was as if they hadn’t been there at all. But pulling the sleeve of his jacket up, the bruise was forming to prove it. 

Hades informed Alphys and Asgore of the attack, Asgore was worried but he seemed to be the type to anyway. Alphys seemed more intrigued about the way he described his vision of the flames, asking him if he could stop by her lab later. He agreed, but he only felt worse. His anxiety was on fire, his heartbeat racing. Who was it that attacked him? They could use magic; maybe it was a member of the first division in the Seven Sorcerers group. It could be the only explanation.

 

Alphys pulled away one of her tools, having given Hades a short physical exam and a few scans to exam him. She had been planning this for a while, to study a sorcerer up close. 

“Your vitals seem fine but your metabolism seems to be above average, you burn off energy at the expense of using magic, do you notice a difference when your diet changes, how about the gain in muscle? It’s not normal for humans to gain muscle from minimal workout…” Alphys pulled up a clipboard, writing down her findings. Hades rubbed the back of his neck his free hand covering himself in the front, even though he was wearing his briefs. 

“If I don’t eat enough or decently, I noticed that I bruise easily… After the fight with Sans I bruised pretty badly, I hadn’t been eating very well. The pills Dorothy gave me healed my body mostly I suppose.” Hades blinked, pulling the small glass bottle out of his coat pocket, pulling it over his lap and holding the pill bottle out to Alphys. 

“May I take one to study it? If possible I may be able to use it towards yourself or the enraged monsters… I haven’t seen or heard of one in a while-“ 

“The Sorcerers are sending them below the surface. They lock them down there.  
I can get you samples of the plant that cause the hormone. Actually, now is the best time, who knows if they’ll attack again. Is Undyne available?” Hades pulled is clothes over, Alphys had taken one of the pills to a machine that would analyze the ingredients and makeup of the pill. She turned to him a little confused. 

“Um, uh no, she has some meetings late tonight for the school and Asgore’s diplomacy, Frisk will be with them too-“ 

“Alright, we’ll need to make this work then…” Hades pulled his jacket back on, fully dressed and ready to go. Together they grabbed a few supplies. All the while he imaged Blind was enjoying his day off in bed. Alphys grew more curious as he asked for a number of towels. Once they reached the location of the berry, after much climbing and many missed steps, Alphys slowly began to piece things together. The bushes with berries grew beside the river, however: the berries dangled only over the water, it was if they instinctively knew to do so. Any other berries that had grown withered on the soil. Hades inspected the berries on the bush. 

“These are dried up… They form some kind excretion fluid. It’s yellowish… They freeze and fall into the river. I would suggest removing the plants from the river but I don’t know if the roots dig too deep or what. I could probably burn them. But if we can keep them I’m sure we can use them for studying.” Hades turned to Alphys who had backed far away. 

“Are you alright?” He stepped towards her, his hand out towards he in concern. 

“These things reek… Ca-can you collect a few? Put them in a little jar… don't touch them with your hands…” She handed him a little jar and a pair of gloves. Hades didn’t notice the smell, only the cold air. His breathe clouding in the air. The berries he tried to pick were dried and lacking in the excreting fluid. He collected a few of the dried berries, looking down into the waters. He knew he would have to do it. Looking back, the scientist busied herself looking around the area; she looked like she was ready to vomit. He set down the small jar and took off most of his clothes, leaving on his brief and shivering. Taking the deepest breath in his life, he jumped. Alphys cried out, but it was inaudible to him. Everything hurt. It felt as though he had been stabbed and skinned. The water was colder than anything he had ever felt before, an experience he soon wouldn’t forget. He thought in a fit of agony, if he could heat up the waters, but wouldn’t that cause the berries to react or change? He forced himself down further, diggings his hands in the sharp dirt below, digging up a few of the somehow-still slimy berries. 

Alphys pulled Hades up, shrieking in fear when he held out the berries, dropping them in the glass container. Alphys cleaned off her hands, worried about the rage hormone and the poisoned waters. As his body began to frost over, and the water began to go dark, Hades drew a sigil in the mud beneath him. Flames engulfed him, their teal color enveloping him in warmth. Slowly, he reached up, taking a towel to help dry himself off, the lizard monster could only watch beside him as he dried off and re-clothed. 

“Hades! You could have gotten sick or died! You came in contact with the water-“ 

“Then we better hurry with a cure. I didn’t ingest it.” Hades cut in.  
Alphys held her arms together, 

“Yes, but from what you told me after what happened You didn’t need to.” 

“I suppose you’re right. Well, we have the berries and your analysis machine is almost done with the pills right? And the additional software?” 

“Y-yea… Come on, let’s get out of here.” Alphys collected the jar, Hades snapped off a branch of the nearest bush, taking it with him. It was still green inside with life. Perhaps if they kept a branch, it would further their research. Taking one of the other jars they had brought, he filled it with the water and the soil, hoping it would reach the required needs of the plant. Alphys called back to him. He made himself scarce, detecting something in the distance. 

 

Hades and Alphys secured their test subjects within a glass enclosure, locking up the lab after she tested him for any levels of hormone increase or fluctuation. She found a minimal percentage of hormonal fluctuation. 

“Mmm… It’s nothing to worry about, but we should keep an eye on it.” 

“Sounds good, if it’s any consolation: I don’t feel any different. Just kinda chilled…” 

“As long as you stay warm you’ll be ok.” She stood beside him, concern written over her face, as he broke her worry with a smile of his own, she grew one even brighter.  
The lab doors slid open with an electric whirr, Undyne stepping in. She immediately picked up Alphys, spinning her around and kissing her cheek. 

“Hey munchkin! We got the work done early so I came to see ya!” Undyne’s voice echoed throughout the room. 

“Undyne-! Ah! P-put me down! Please,” Undyne laughed heartily, setting her down beside her, a sharp fanged grin turned to Hades, shimmering in the fluorescent light. 

“Sup Mage-man?” She waved with a well-built arm and hand, Hades grinning back and saluting. 

“Captain! Well, we got some samples of the berries and a living sample of the bush that produces them. Now, I’m gunna go hunt a gift for Asgore for Yule.” 

“Aw sweet! Hey why don’t you come along with us? We can all go shopping.” Alphys relaxed considerably beside her girlfriend, and once again, something inside his heart began to tremble, melting not in the joy he thought it once brought him, but loneliness, creeping up from some dark pit in his inner world. He shoved his pains aside and followed them. He enjoyed the ride in the least. He wondered, sitting in the backseat, Undyne’s music playing and slowly slipping into the background. He wondered if Dorothy was ok, if Deinos had been the one to kick him out of the Sorcerers gang, if they missed him, and most of all: Atlas. Was Atlas doing well?  
Was he hurt? His phone wouldn’t connect or send messages to any of the numbers that once sat, ever changing, in the text box. 

“Hades, come on kid! We’re here!” Undyne called, Hades unbuckling and hopping out of the suv, as his feet touched the cold pavement, he slipped. The earth had left his feet from just beneath him and smacked his left arm against the cold concrete. Alphys and Undyne’s head’s spun when he grunted, watching him pull himself back up for a moment. 

“Hey, are you ok?!” Alphys hopped over, Undyne following quickly. 

“Yea, my arm just really hurts…” He rubbed his left arm, a familiar burning forming the same ring around his shoulder blade and armpit. Alphys chewed her lip worried, Undyne punched his other arm, distracting the pain for the time to the other side. 

“Aw come on kid, if you’re gunna be a member of the (New) Royal Guard you gotta toughen up!” Undyne’s grin returned, she marched off headed inside to the store. Hades turned to his Scientist friend, smiling weakly and nodding, telling her he was alright, she nod in response and they head inside together. The store was busy and alive, only a week left until Yule and Holidays. Undyne made quick work of her gift shopping, hiding the presents for Hades and Blind, Alphys’ present had been selected already with Asgore and Frisk. Alphys tried but she couldn’t hide the gift she had for anyone, Undyne forgot what it was moments later after being distracted by the selection of bows and arrows in the hunting section. Hades doubted she would have bought his or Blind’s right in front of him. 

“Hades do you know what you want to get Asgore?” Undyne questioned, turning from the glass case of javelins and slipping back beside the human and the shorter monster, he thought about it for a moment, heading towards the garden center. 

“Flowers. A terrarium.” He made quick work of finding a number of small glass jars, fish landscape items and some seeds, finally a set of flower bulbs, one each different colors, he could make each of them a small terrarium with flowers. Looking at the selection he had made, Hades settled them all down in a small arm-basket of his own, returning to his friends quickly. 

“I found what I need,” His jaw cracked, a bright smile breaking through. Undyne scratched her head and smiled back, turning and heading off, Alphys walking beside the mage, 

 

After a few more hours of shopping, Undyne finally finished; Alphys was tired and ready to head home. Hades had offered to push her in the cart but she declined, Undyne thought it was funny anyway. 

“Is that all?” A particularly displeased looking skeleton in an old, faded, blue hoody glared, disgusted, at Hades who held out the cash in his hand. She yanked it from him, her pupils sharpening as if she were analyzing him.

“Yea, thanks…” He set his wallet back in his back pocket. Awkwardly he looked around the shelves behind her, he tried not to stare, but she had a large crack in her skull, just a bit above her right eye. 

“Here’s your change, now get out I’m busy-“

“Whatever happy Yule…” Hades grabbed the receipt and the change, heading over to a sleepy Alphys and Undyne who relaxed with her girlfriend on the bench beside the exit, she yawned and hopped to her feet, scaring Alphys and helping her up as well. 

“Come on guys, we had a good night, time for some rest.” Undyne held both of them on the back, rubbing Alphys’ sweetly in tiny circles. 

 

Asgore still wasn’t home, the house was quiet with the exception of his dog friend, Blind was more than excited to see Hades. He relaxed, finally taking a moment to eat something hearty and filling. He and Blind set to work, making the terrariums and placing each piece with care. Blind helped by placing the bags next to him or bringing him some tools as he worked. 

“Hades? Blind?” Asgore shut the door quietly, heading up the stairs into the kitchen. Before him, lit only by the lamp above the kitchen bar. Upon the countertop sat little jars filled with moss and a single crystal in each. Packets of Echo Flower seeds and morning glories scattered around his sleeping torso and arms. The great king set down the briefcase he carried, slowly tapping his way over to the sleeping human, poking him gently. The young man groaned for a moment, lifting his head and gasping out, his body shook as he quickly gathered the jars, rushing into the  
near-empty bedroom at the back of the hall. Asgore stood back, taken back by the sudden rush. Hades popped back out of the bedroom, yawning and cleaning up the remaining mess. 

“Sorry, it’s a personal project, I can’t let anyone see quite yet.” 

“That’s alright, I’m sorry to wake you, but it would have been very uncomfortable when you woke up.” Asgore had a sleepy smile on his lips, Hades nod and thanked him, once he finished cleaning up the remaining bits of his craft, the human head off to bed. Blind had been on the futon mattress that Hades brought with him in the bedroom, last door on the left. He left most of the furniture at his old apartment, taking little with him. He kept his blankets and pillows, and a few of the smaller appliances, but otherwise it was a fresh start. 

Hades changed into a pair of basketball shorts, settling down beside Blind who snored lightly. The small white dog was warm and soft, Hades tugging him close gently, as not to wake him. Blind wriggled a little, making himself comfortable in Hades arms. And for the night, they slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Go ahead and leave a comment with a character you want to visit or see again! 
> 
> I'm so glad to be able to get this far! I hope you all enjoyed the first Arc, and I hope this one gets better for you guys! 
> 
> Thanks again everyone! 
> 
> Here's the official tumblr by the way for any questions to myself or the characters! http://hadesfletcher.tumblr.com/ I also post artwork up there for the series! 
> 
> Also special thanks to my friend Tsunnamii for help with a few chapters and also another trial/component to the story! It helped thicken the plot. 
> 
> She has her own Undertale comic as well! you can check her out in the link below!  
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/
> 
> Thanks again guys, I love you all.


	2. Rosemary Salve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Go ahead and leave a comment with a character you want to visit or see again! 
> 
> I'm so glad to be able to get this far! I hope you all enjoyed the first Arc, and I hope this one gets better for you guys! 
> 
> Thanks again everyone! 
> 
> Here's the official tumblr by the way for any questions to myself or the characters! http://hadesfletcher.tumblr.com/ I also post artwork up there for the series! 
> 
> Also special thanks to my friend Tsunnamii for help with a few chapters and also another trial/component to the story! It helped thicken the plot. 
> 
> She has her own Undertale comic and story as well! you can check her out in the link below!  
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/ 
> 
> Her fanfic correlates with my own at some points! if you'd like to see who Curlz is you can follow her story here :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5745256/chapters/13239256 
> 
> Thanks again guys, I love you all.

Asgore shuffled into the kitchen, a light dusting of snow graced the atmosphere. Hades and Blind were sat at the kitchen counter, eating some cinnamon bunnies as the coffee began to gurgle and spit into the pot. 

“Good morning your majesty,” Hades smiled, setting a plate on the other side of the countertop for his guardian. 

“Good morning Hades, Blind.” He settled himself down on the bar stool, enjoying the freshly baked pastries his ward had presented him with. 

“Hades I think we should talk about yesterday’s attack.” His eyes were weary, not just with sleep. He had been worrying all night. Hades rest himself back he hadn’t really put much thought into how it would affect his current Guardian. He never told his mother of these battles, only the gist of things. Asgore’s face was the epitome of worry and exhaust. Hades sighed, the weight of his guilt dropping his shoulders. 

“I was searching for Atlas… I was able to view their soul and it was green until I got close enough, it changed to blue. I think they’re a member of the Sorcerers gang.  
I think they’re trying to clean up the mess…” Hades finished, grabbing at his hair and playing with it. 

“And the mess is you?” Asgore’s own shoulders grew heavy. He was hoping this wouldn’t happen. He hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but he knew better. 

“Hades, I want you to stay close to me. No more daily trips to the parks. You may aid Alphys, but it must be quick and Undyne shall supervise any future expeditions.  
And I have to ask you; please, do not go chasing your friend… I understand, from what you’ve told me that he was close to you in the past. But It’s over now. This is the present, he was trying to protect you when he told you not to come looking… Take his advice please. I will still provide training lessons to you and Blind, but I ask that you Do Not Go Looking For Trouble.” Asgore reached out, patting Hades’ hand. The human ward frowned, scratching the side of his face and looking up from the tile of the cold kitchen tile. A wash of ice and breathlessness creeping up like the slowly rising high tide inside of the inner world. 

Something inside was begging him not to go, not to keep fighting. It was overpowering and screaming in his ears. It didn’t want him to fight. It argued that Atlas wasn’t worth it. He would just get hurt, he could die. The screams split into two, one of them was his own, the other was Asgores. Then it split in three, the third was Alphys. The fourth: Undyne. The fifth being Mettaton-  
“Today we’ll be going to purchase more furniture, and some other things for home. It’s a bit sparse. If you’re not busy of course,” Hades perked up when the coffee pot sizzled and groaned to a stop, Asgore pouring himself a mug and adding his usual condiments, sugar, and a small bit of cream. Hades had a mug of hot chocolate beside himself, complete with whipped cream and cinnamon. Blind was happily drinking a cup of milk; Hades and Asgore drew back, both giving themselves double-chins in a dramatic jump back. 

“Blind-! How- Oh never mind you just keep getting weirder…” Hades sat down, covering his upper lip in a whipped-cream mustache; Asgore had only reacted in response to Hades’ own. 

“I’m not busy, I was gunna do the usually routine, although that won’t happen anymore, and Blind doesn’t have work until after New Years so, I mean I think we’re good to join you.” Blind yipped happily, looking much more like a Lesser Dog than the little white dog that found him one night just a few short months ago. 

“Perfect, we can head out as soon as we’re ready after today’s sparring, I’ll also be picking up Frisk, I hope that’s alright.” Asgore fiddled with his phone, Alphys had helped him learn how to text people, sending one to his child. He asked, less of a question, but to be polite. 

“Yea, of course, it would be great to see them again.” Hades was genuine, taking a moment to look out the window and into the yard. He rinsed out his mug and set it in the sink, heading down the hall and grabbing his sword and a pair of boots from the closet. Asgore sighed, taking a deep breath and claiming his own supplies from his room downstairs. Blind Hopped up on Hades shoulders, bursting into blackness and enveloping him in a pitch-black jacket and long-shorts, a skintight armor underneath it all. His collar adorned with a large white trim, covering his neck and throat, the same fur dangling from his hips like two thick, short tails by his sides. Hades face covered by a skeletal mask, his entire right eye missing and fading from the boney-white to coal black over said right eye. A set of ribs showing on the jacket. His hair had grown into a crowning Mohawk, starting short in the back and a sharp tall point in the front, an electric, thick blue. 

Asgore met him in the back yard, Hades stood prepared in the snow, having cleared the area of the majority of snow, using his fire. The king held his trident close to his body, his armor colder than ice in the snow. Hades had small flames dancing around him, candle lights. 

Asgore was the first to move, nearly vanishing from view. Hades rolled forward, avoiding the fork of the trident and slamming his sheathed blade against the armor of the Monster King. Asgore spun around, avoiding the hit and launching Hades back with an open palm. Using his weight, the human dug his feet into the frozen earth. 

“Try attacking from above.” Blind whispered from inside Hades’ head. The white dog had entered the inner machinations of his mind. Hades nod, flipping himself upward with his flames, snapping his fingers and launching a spear of ice down towards the king, who swiped upwards and shattered it entirely. Hades began falling down towards the earth, he held his sword ready, tearing off the sheathe and swinging it down, watching the sheathe spin as a distraction to his real attack. His opponent deflected it off of the trine of the red trident. It glistened, a shimmer of blue from the King’s eye. Hades wouldn’t be able to avoid this. As the weapon sliced towards the large target, his body flew into a snowdrift. Asgore lift his helmet and called out to the human, as he stepped close, and unsuspecting from underneath, Hades lashed out, the trident immediately piercing the earth and blocking the sword from touching him. 

“Good job today… Closer. Now, let us go get changed and ready and we can set off!” Asgore marched comically back into the house, Hades slowly rolling himself out from under the snow. He had taken the whole of Asgore’s attack in his left side.  
It hurt but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Blind wasn’t hurt badly either, he in fact was the strongest of the two, between the human and the dog. 

 

Frisk jogged over to the large SUV, Toriel waving goodbye before closing the door, they climbed up into the back seat beside Hades. 

“Hey Frisk,” He smiled and stroked Blind’s head, Frisk instantly growing a beaming smile and petting the dog as well, 

“Hey Hades, Hi dad, how are you all?” their smile was brighter than Hades had ever seen it before. Asgore said his hellos and talked for a while about his recent activity. You know, since yesterday when they saw each other. Frisk didn’t mind, they loved hearing Asgore babble on. Hades did too, it was calming to him. Asgore didn’t stop talking until they reached the closest Skeleton owned furniture outlet, Eye-keah. Frisk held Blind to the store, as to protect his “cold feets,” as the other human put it. Hades only chuckled, Asgore giggled from beside them. The giggle from the giant monster only made Hades laugh harder. Frisk laughed alongside them all, the attendant in front of the store watching them a little oddly as they laughed all the way in. 

Frisk settled Blind on his human’s shoulders, Blind settled down, bursting around Hades once again in his armor. Frisk stood back a little shocked, Asgore hopping away, Hades stood still and looked to the white fur on his neck. 

“Blind we’re safe here…” His voice seemed echoed somehow, like he was underwater, he wasn’t entirely sure why or how. But he knew only Blind could release them. 

“Hades, Blind, please don’t draw attention to yourselves…” Asgore whispered. Hades stomped and pointed towards the earth below. 

“Blind come on!” Blind was unresponsive. Hades looked through his void, seeking out a soul that looked suspicious or familiar. But nothing piqued his alert. 

“I think I should stay here a while. Besides I don’t want my feets to get cold.”  
The dog told him. Hades tapped his boot angrily. Frisk touched his arm, turning gently towards them. 

“It’s alright, maybe he just likes being close to you.” They smiled once again, a star of light just beside the armor Monster-Costumed boy. Hades nod and Asgore agreed, leading them quickly in the store. Frisk enjoyed the walk through the many aisles and pathways of home-wares. It was as if they were walking through dozens of homes in one building. Hades and Blind picked out a number of numbered tickets that would correspond with a piece of furniture that could be picked up beneath the showcase area they traversed. Frisk had their own handful, Asgore fiddled with his sweater, following close behind. Blind surprised Hades by taking control of their form and dragging him to the beds display, picking out a particularly interesting one. It doubled as a couch with a number of drawers and sliding boxes underneath.  
He could easily place the futon mattress in one of the drawers for Blind to sleep on. 

Frisk picked a bed similar to his choice. Hades and Frisk explored some of the area to just look around, viewing some choices and joking around. Blind would make Hades yip or bark occasionally, making the spectators question as Frisk laughed up a storm. They had a good time, it was nice to relax for a while. 

“Hey, Hades, so how is your search going? For your friends?” Frisk sat themselves down on a bed with some strange mattress that seemed to bump up when touched. Hades sat on a second display just across from them. 

“Mmm, not so well… I got attacked yesterday, and I’ll be honest I have a feeling it was Sans. Blue magic, blue jacket… Short like me. Undyne told me that he was back his normal self, but it’s just too much of a coincidence. Asgore wants me to stick close to him, I’m surprised he went off on his own.” Frisk looked troubled, 

“Dad can be like that… He just wants to keep us safe is all. As for Sans? He, he wasn’t home yesterday either. Usually he hangs out at mom’s place.  
He hasn’t really mentioned it but I know he’s still really upset about your last fight.” Frisk scratched their cheek, standing up and holding their hand out for Hades who looked deep in thought, arguing with Blind about their plans in the future. 

“Come on, Dad’s probably lost.” They smiled sincerely; Hades took their hand, once they got up, Blind refused to let go. Frisk didn’t mind in the least, petting the fur on his neck, the two tails wagging on his hips. Asgore turned, a silly smile on his lips. 

“Hello my little ones.” He had a few tags of his own to purchase some things.  
He ushered them through the domestic goods, taking what he needed to fill the kitchen and bathroom needs. Hades and Frisk collected a few odds and ends for their own rooms, Asgore having given them the ok. When he found something Blind and himself agreed upon, Hades would collect it, settling it into the cart Asgore picked up. Blind directed their body towards a glistening red orb nestled in a large succulent cactus. The stand was ornate, like that which a crystal ball would sit upon. Hades picked it up, noticing that it was the only of it’s kind. Blind searched it, caressing the orb gently. There was a large portion open showing it’s inner display, a large section of crystals growing from within. Blind returned to Asgore, yipping gently to get his attention. 

“Ah! Sorry Asgore, Blind just- He really wants this… there’s no price but I have some money coming in, I hope, and I can pay you back, I still have some cash too somewhere-“ Asgore chuckled and nod, 

“Of course Blind you may have the Dog Artifact.” Asgore knew what it was, 

“Wait you know what it is?” 

“Yes, they’re mysterious, yet, the small Annoying White dogs seems to love them. Not entirely sure why but it may be of some comfort to Blind to have his own.” Blind yipped, Hades placing his hand over his skeletal mouth and rushing up behind Asgore who had moved along. 

 

Hades and Frisk stood beside each other as Asgore watched with over-enthusiastic child-like wonder of the items going through the, arch style self-scanners. Hades glanced up, taking notice of a familiar old and worn hoody-clad Skeleton. 

“Did you find everything you needed today?” She had a nasty attitude; Asgore shied back, a little confused by her approach. 

“Y-Yes thanks… We’ll also need some help getting this in the car-“ 

“Then go find someone.” She retorted, a sickening drop in Hades stomach reached an acidic level. He had seen this skeleton before. 

“He’s asking if you can page someone for us. Not you specifically.” Hades retorted. The random fluctuation in magic, a byproduct of his growing attitude caused the monster dog and human to split, she looked at him as if he had just spat on her.

She glanced from him to behind her, looking around for an answer, then to the lesser dog and the human. Then Behind her. Then to them. Then behind and back at them finally spitting out a  
“Your’e fucking nasty-!”  
The sight of a monster and a human forming one being was absolutely horrid to her. Others were watching him.

“Tch, then ask someone yourself, I’m busy. Freak….” Hades crossed his arms glaring around the area; Frisk was growing anxious and upset. Asgore was shocked entirely by this rude monster. Hades stormed over to an employee, speaking with them, and shortly a manager. 

“Curlz we’ve spoken about this before… You can NOT be rude to the customers. Finish the sale and get your things, we have to ask you to leave.” The monster tore off her name badge and tossed it to the floor, pointing a skeletal finger at him. 

“You! Li’l bee! You got me fired! I hope you’re happy you little jerk!” She stormed off, shoving him as she fled. Hades’ insides screamed for him to chase her, grab her skull and slam it into the ground for offending Asgore and upsetting Frisk, for shoving past him, for being such a -... He took a deep breath. Maybe the hormone was affecting him after all. He tried numerous calming techniques, until he finally cooled down, Frisk and Blind stood beside him while Asgore and the manager finished his sale for the recently let go employee. The Manager was a polite Aquatic monster, he had emerald green scales and deep purple hair. He apologized profusely to the King who was less offended than he ought to be. Hades settled down with Frisk and Blind on a seating area beside the exit. The usage of magic to keep Blind and Hades together for the past couple of hours was taking a toll on him, not to mention the emotion drain of the scene. 

Quickly, Hades sent a text to Alphys underlining the entire situation. She responded swiftly with a  
“It may be your energy level, come in later and I’ll take some blood samples.” Hades hated that part… The blood samples. Alphys was an expert with a needle, but it didn’t gross him out any less. 

Hades napped in the back seat, Asgore sending him and Frisk into the car while he and the manager put everything inside the SUV truck and atop it, secured by tight straps used for moving heavy things. Luckily, most of everything came in boxes neatly placed tightly and snug inside each box to conserve space. Frisk offered to help, even Blind, but Asgore told them it was fine and they were almost done anyway, Asgore thanked the manager and they parted ways. Hades bonked his head on the glass of the door, waking up for a moment and looking up from his seat, Asgore settled in the front seat. 

“Asgore, could you drop me off at Alphys’ please? She wants to run some tests again, she’s just for some studies.” His words were sleepy and as articulate as a child’s. Asgore peeked at him through the rear-view mirror. 

“Of course, but please be home soon, you need to rest and we’ll be setting up the furniture after.” 

“I will… Thank you…” Hades fell asleep once again, resting against the window. Frisk chuckled when the soft little bonk notified them that he had fallen asleep. Blind was happily wagging his tail and holding his red artifact. 

 

Asgore opened the door to Hades seat, shaking him gently to wake him. The sleeping young man wiped his mouth of his drool and rubbed his hair. 

“Thank you, I’ll be home soon.” He climbed out waving goodbye to Blind and Frisk, both of which waved back. Asgore held his shoulder in his large sturdy hand. 

“If anything should happen, call me. Alright?” Hades nod and Asgore smiled, ruffling Hades’ hair and getting back into the car. Alphys made her way down the driveway of the lab and led him inside. She was so adorable in her red winter jacket. 

“I’m glad you made it! Are-are you alright?” She looked him over, he shook his head, Yes, rubbing his eye. 

“Just tired and hungry… Asgore asked me to make it quick though, he wants to set up the furniture with me and Frisk.” 

“Ok, let’s go ahead and get you something to eat though before I take any blood.” Alphys led the way up to the double-plated glass door, it slid open when she tapped the call button Undyne had given the release callback to the door, letting them in. Hades waved groggily. Alphys sat the human at a table in a back room of the laboratory, getting out some instant noodles and a small sandwich from the refrigerator, Undyne sitting beside him. 

“Sup kiddo?” She flashed him the familiar sharp grin and he smiled dreamily back. 

“Hey Captain, sorry, a little sleepy. Blind used up a ton of magic today… He fused with me again to use my Sorcerer Form…” Hades rest his head against the table. 

“Hmmm… Doesn’t sound quite like Blind to do so.” 

“Maybe he was testing your limits? I mean you’ve been training with Asgore right? Maybe he’s trying to help your magic threshold and skill grow.” Alphys added, setting down the meal for Hades, who slowly ate it. As soon as he finished he felt much better, Alphys had struggled finding a vein, Hades crying out at one point Undyne rolled her eye, telling him to suck it up.

 

“Tell me what happened,” Alphys tried to trigger the hormone drawing blood. Hades spun her a web of his tale. The more he spoke about it the more he became a bit flustered in his sleepy stupor, waking up with each word of aggression towards the rude skeleton girl. Alphys drew blood, it came out a discolored red-violet.  
Hades calmed down after the blood was finally drawn through his hand. The doctor, Alphys, bandaged him appropriately. He sighed to himself and sat back, taking the little cup of orange juice and the cookie, the same kind he received last time for his blood donation to her study. 

Undyne drove him back home, he thanked his Captain and saluted, she waved and gave him a face that said ‘Just go inside you nerd’. Asgore had fully decorated the house in bright and cheerful Yule decorations. Frisk and Blind were decorating the living room as he stepped in. 

“Asgore, Blind, Frisk I’m home.” He called out, taking his shoes off and heading up the stairs, Asgore was wearing his famous apron and oven mitts that could only fit his large hands. 

“Oh! I’m just setting dinner in to cook now! Why don’t you go ahead and help Frisk and Blind decorate, we’ll start setting up furniture after dinner.” Hades sighed happily, nodding and joining the others. 

 

The beds and furniture were easily put together, Asgore had sent Hades to bed as soon as it had been finished. Frisk hugged Asgore and he sent them to bed with a kiss on their forehead. 

Hades and Blind slept happily and peacefully in their new bed, Frisk in their own. Asgore settled himself down in the living room, sipping his hot drink, watching the snowfall as the fireplace roared with life. Asgore set his drink aside, folding his hands over his midsection and sighing. 

“Oh Asriel… If only you could be here… I know, I know, I do this every year, but every year is different.” He tugged at his beard, it had been a while since he last spoke to his son. 

“I-I know it’s been a while, but things have gotten a little out of hand… We made a new friend,” His childish excitement wavered only for a moment. The fire crackling in response, begging him to tell more about recent events. 

“He’s a good young man, with a dog too! His name is Hades, and the dog is named Blind, a silly lot really. But they mean well! Asriel, son you would have loved to meet him and Blind. I know you can’t really get to upset with me, and you probably know already, but your mother and I split up… It was bound to happen sooner or later-! I-I I did try, and I want you to know we don’t love you any less…. 

Asriel, we miss you so much… I’m so sorry… The Snow is beautiful, much different than the snow in Snowdin. You would have loved see it.” A gentle shroud of woven ice and breeze coating the world outside, in world of shattered diamonds scattered to the world, it reminded him of better times. 

 

It filled him with Determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Go ahead and leave a comment with a character you want to visit or see again! 
> 
> I'm so glad to be able to get this far! I hope you all enjoyed the first Arc, and I hope this one gets better for you guys! 
> 
> Thanks again everyone! 
> 
> Here's the official tumblr by the way for any questions to myself or the characters! http://hadesfletcher.tumblr.com/ I also post artwork up there for the series! 
> 
> Also special thanks to my friend Tsunnamii for help with a few chapters and also another trial/component to the story! It helped thicken the plot. 
> 
> She has her own Undertale comic and story as well! you can check her out in the link below!  
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/ 
> 
> Her fanfic correlates with my own at some points! if you'd like to see who Curlz is you can follow her story here :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5745256/chapters/13239256 
> 
> Thanks again guys, I love you all.


	3. Garlic Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Go ahead and leave a comment with a character you want to visit or see again! 
> 
> I'm so glad to be able to get this far! I hope you all enjoyed the first Arc, and I hope this one gets better for you guys! 
> 
> Thanks again everyone! 
> 
> Here's the official tumblr by the way for any questions to myself or the characters! http://hadesfletcher.tumblr.com/ I also post artwork up there for the series! 
> 
>  
> 
> She has her own Undertale comic and story as well! you can check her out in the link below!  
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/ 
> 
> Her fanfic correlates with my own at some points! if you'd like to see who Curlz is you can follow her story here :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5745256/chapters/13239256 
> 
> Thanks again guys, I love you all.

Hades was the last of the occupants to wake up. He managed to eventually drag himself out of bed and check the flowers in the jar terrariums, they were doing pretty well as far as he could tell. Asgore and Frisk were settled watching something on the television. Undyne and Alphys had come by to join them. 

“Hey everyone, good morning.” Hades called, everyone returned with a good morning or a short wave. He poured himself a mug of coffee and nestled up with Blind who had been seated next to Frisk. The news was on, showing a small festival for Yule’s upcoming along side a few other human Holidays. Hades spent some time texting his mom and also sipping on his coffee. Alphys brought up a conversation with him, 

“So did you ever get that upgrade to your phone from the Temmie you used to visit? I could probably whip something up based on that to help you store extra-” 

“FUCK! AH-! Sorry Asgore, sorry Frisk! Captain- I uh… I forgot to visit Temmie…” Hades groaned, dragging his hand down his face and tugging on his lip. 

“Oh, uh, well You and I could do that today, Mettaton hasn’t seen you in a while either, maybe we could see if he wants to come with us?” Alphys suggested. Hades agreed, apologizing once again to everyone, he never really had to watch his mouth before and while Asgore never really scolded him, he felt it only polite to apologize. 

Asgore did not object to the events of today, he knew what Alphys’ friend Mettaton was capable of, a strong robot of skill. 

“Hades, I think it would be best if you and Undyne trained together today, perhaps she can help you further your skill. Dodging my attacks will do nothing for you.” Asgore insisted, Blind leaping up on his shoulders. A shadow burst from the young man’s chest and outward, covering him in his skeletal costume. Undyne grinned, her teeth glistening with desire. 

“Come on punk! I bet I could tear you apart and put you back together!” Alphys grew worried, chasing after them as Hades vanished out the back door, leaping down from the deck and into a small snowdrift. His flames started around his feet, a hot pop and sizzle combusting the snow and turning it to steam. 

Alphys took the opportunity to get video footage of him battling, Asgore and Frisk watching from above. Undyne launched thousands of sparkling blue spears into the air, the Captain of The Royal Guard landing before him. Catching one of the spears before they crashed, jabbing themselves into the earth with a heavy rain like sound. 

Hades reached for his sword. He gripped around on his hip but nothing was there. Undyne launched her spear, the Mage stepped back, multiple taking its place and flying at him. The Captain was relentless, picking up spears and attempting to jab him through, Hades blocked, flipping and balancing expertly on the weapons, grabbing one himself and taking notice of the spears composition shifting to a violet color, it didn’t matter. The battle drew onward. Undyne and Hades clashed weapons, having discovered her weak spot, a blind area she couldn’t defend if he attacked. The opposite side of her current attack, Hades noticed that if she had up to three attacks streaming towards him, the other two were slightly slower, leaving room for a fourth attack. He didn’t want to use magic quite yet. Blind whispered little notes to him as he would dodge or deflect attacks. 

“What you think you can use the open space? I’m not even using my full potential yet, watch this!” 

Spears from all sides closed in around him. He’d have to use his magic. Leaping upwards, he tossed the spear down, focusing his own magic in it before throwing it. As it landed in the earth the ethereal spear burst into shards, Undyne hopping back. 

“Hades now! Use your ghost swords!” Blind called out, and as he swiped his hand through the air, twelve ghostly fires lit sharpening into fine-pointed javelins. The change in weapon shocked him. As he used them to dodge or attack, they were slow to respond, they had a cynical sense about them, doubtful of his abilities. 

“You touched a different weapon and changed the appearance of your Clarent-“ the little white dog began, Hades asking in response;

“Blind, what the hell is a Clarent?” 

“Your ghost weapons- Just summon your sword! These spears will do no good against her.” Hades landed in a tree-top, Undyne’s mad grin widening as she took aim towards her sparring partner. She launched her spear, Hades dropped himself down from the tree top and designed a sigil within his mind, flames bursting from behind him as he brought it to life. As he landed in the snow, his sword landed neatly beside him. The Mage took up his arms and shattered an oncoming spear; his blade reacted immediately to his touch. The Clarent all began to combust, reestablishing a form as his sword, they were trustworthy and loyal. 

“Come at me head on Undyne! No more ranged playing!” Blind rolled them away from an oncoming attack, Undyne was attacking from above. Hades rushed around drawing sigils in the snow. As Undyne watched from above she made her move, a complete rain of weapons. From the heavens fell thousands of magnificent lances crashing down. Hades drew a final glyph, encasing himself in ice until the storm of thorns ended. His ice case broke, allowing him to fly out, and dash up the tree, swinging his sword Undyne’s eyes widened. 

She had grabbed the sword in her teeth, two of her spears held up against his throat. He was forced to drop his blade, the Clarent blades evaporating into glistening sparks in the chilly morning air. 

“Nowhere to go now little mage!” Little Mage. Hades stepped back partly, snapping a branch and allowing it to fall on one of his sigils, setting action to the sigils he had placed around the tree. The ground rumbling. Undyne never let him from her sight. The ground beneath them shook and shifted. Hades sighed, nodding to his captain. 

“Yea, probably.” From underneath them a rush of roots and foliage burst to life distracting Undyne, Hades jumped back, taking the moment of freedom to draw out one final sigil. An Iron clad boot stomped on his sigil, she was already upon him. 

Brought to his knees, Hades twitched feverishly. The spear had been so close to him the entire time. She had never left his side. His skull mask evaporated away into a black mist, flowing away in the breeze. 

“Damn…” He breathed. 

“Good try kiddo, but you’ll need to be faster. Besides you have no strategy, Blind was the one keeping your eyes peeled. “ She held out her hand, Hades taking it and cracking his neck, Blind retracted the outfit, resting himself draped over Hades’ neck like a scarf. He didn’t mind much, it was pretty cold out anyway. 

Alphys rushed up to them, reminding Hades he should eat a proper meal and get ready for the day, everyone returning inside, out of the cold. Hades and Blind ate breakfast while the others left for the day, Asgore and Frisk were off to find a tree for Yule, Blind was joining them and ate his own food quickly. Alphys sat across from him, She was looking through the video footage on her phone. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I was recording your practice with Undye, I think I may be able to help you out with your strategies.” Alphys set her phone done, taking her own coffee and drinking. 

“That would be cool! Thank you. So is Mettaton going to join us?” Hades finished his breakfast, rinsing the dish and washing it quickly before returning to his seat. Alphys nod quickly, 

“Yes! He’s excited to see you again.” Hades smiled and excused himself politely, leaving to shower and to get ready. Once he entered the shower, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and looking out into the vast void. No green soul floating about. Hades let out a rough sigh, quickly attending to his hygiene. Alphys was watching some anime when he finally emerged. 

“Ok Alphys, I’m ready, sorry for taking so long.” He had his blue backpack and keys ready to drive. She turned the tv off, grabbing own things and a little purse that matched her knit sweater. She was so adorable it made Hades smile. Both of them made their way to his car, Hades slipping on a patch of ice and landing in a bush covered in snow, Alphys cried out, rushing to his side, 

“Hades! Are you alright?” Hades had begun laughing hysterically; poor Alphys had been so concerned about him. He wiped his eyes from laughing so hard, the scientist soon joined him in his fit of giggles. They settled in the car, Hades turning it on, Alphys rubbed her arms, her breath frigid and frosting in the air. He pulled a blanket out from the back seat, rubbing it quickly in his hands and arms, breathing heavily onto it. Alphys sat up against the door, horrified for whatever he was doing. 

“Here you go, hurry and rub around in it or it’ll get cold. It’s two layered on each other, so Mettaton doesn’t get cold. Sorry. The heat doesn’t work too well.” He apologized and rammed the switch for the heat all the way up and revved the engine a few times to get it going. Alphys didn’t mind, the blankets were soft; it smelt as though he washed them regularly as well. 

Halfway through the drive Hades began laughing uncontrollably, his eyes never left the road though, they both continued to laugh and joke about the ice until the car stopped before an exceptionally nice looking home, nestled just in the nice part of town, a park nearby and a lake filling most everyone’s view from their gardens and gazebos, just between two trees where the children would build a small fort. 

Out on the front lanai a near-fluorescent pink accented robot sat on in a wooden chair with a woven chair, he waved immediately knowing who his guests were. Mettaton could feel his heart beat a little faster. He leapt up, taking Napstablook, the little ghost with him into the front yard to greet the visitors. Hades waved and helped Alphys out of his car, it was a bit awkward for her to get out. 

“Hi Mettaton, Napstablook-“ A hard smack hit him across the mouth, Napstablook moaned and Alphys squawked. The human held his face, looking back up to a furious robot, tapping his sharp metal foot against the stone pathway. 

“You-You Idiot! You fought Sans? You could have died! You could have been seriously hurt Darling! I worried about you and you couldn’t even so much as text me? Honestly!” Mettaton turned away, Alphys and Napstablook looked to each other, Hades, took a step forward, wrapping his arms around the pink sweater clad bot, his metallic arms holding Hades’ own. 

“I’m sorry Mettaton, it’s ok now though.” 

“It better be Fletcher, -!” Mettaton spun around, winking and holding up a single robotic, gloved finger.  
“Because if you get hurt I can’t be taking care of you again!” 

“Well, he’s staying with Asgore now, and he seems pretty attached to him,” Alphys informed the television host, who’s eyes widened. 

“He what? Why don’t we all go inside and we can discuss UNTOLD RECENT EVENTS over some tea.” Mettaton shook his head at Hades who exhaled sharply, heading in with Alphys and Napstablook. They were asked to removed their shoes, placing out sets of brand new slippers for them and taking their coats, Napstablook showed them to the kitchen, their host joined them in moments, as he reached into the cabinets for tea and setting things to he put out his question for answer, 

“So tell me what’s happened sweethearts, how have you been, and what is going to happen, last I knew our little punk fighter here was assaulting a particular skeleton.” 

“Well, I uh… turns out I inherited the power of some long dead sorcerer… My friend the one who was with me when we searched for Shyren? He was one as well, anyway, uh... Shyren was one of the berserking monsters… I sealed her in The Underground, having been told that we were looking for a cure to the enraged monsters. Alphys and I are working on a cure now, but I pissed off their leader and they kicked me out last minute, I fought Sans, trying to seal him away and when I fought him I got reminded that I needed to find someone else, and Sans wasn’t my enemy the whole time… When I went to apologize to Toriel, She got angry and Asgore tried defending me… They separated and Asgore took me in as his ward, I’m now the first human Mage of The Royal Guard. Asgore doesn’t want me to, but I’m going to find my friend, and I’ll take the cure with me into the Underground, Shyren will be the first I restore. I didn’t know Shyren was your friend until after.” Mettaton didn’t move, Alphys jumped in to defend him, 

“But-but she’s safer there! She would have been a threat to the innocent humans! We don’t quite know if the enraged monsters will hurt other monsters quite yet though, it’s all up in the air but the cure research is going really well-!” 

“Alphys!... It’s alright… I know what happens to Enraged Monsters. Hades, I appreciate your determination, I don’t know if I can forgive you for your transgressions, but I will put it aside, for the sake of your cure.” Mettaton returned to making tea, collecting four mugs, all pastel violet. His touched was gentle, but forced; if he did not keep his actions under check he would have smashed all four. 

“I’m sorry Mettaton, Napstablook.” Napstablook was sad but forgiving nodding and floating a little closer to the human. Mettaton slammed the tea kettle back in place. All of them jumped, a whimper and then a sharp intake of breathe, an exhale. 

“She will be the first you cure.” It was a demand, one Hades was willing to fulfill. Mettaton’s chest beat with pure rage, fire and hatred, but he knew this boy and the scientist could find a cure. His mind felt twisted, he couldn’t decide if he should pick up the knife just beside him in the sink and kill the human or leave him be.  
His hands twitched with anticipation. 

“Yes.” He agreed, Alphys held her chest, relaxing herself from the shock. 

“Now. Tell me about your living arrangements,” Mettaton wiped a strand of hair back in place, returning to the table with four mugs on an ornate tray. He was pissed, furious beyond belief, Hades could tell by the look on his face. 

“I live with Asgore now, in a cottage in the garden district, you can see Mt. Ebott from the backyard. Asgore, Frisk, Blind and I went yesterday to get furniture, he left most everything else for Toriel, I only brought my essentials to Asgore’s, I train with him every morning. Though I haven’t really landed a blow on him yet, Undyne is pretty tough too.” 

“And what about your Sorcerer friend? How is he doing?” His voice was much more sincere this time. 

“He’s um… He’s not around anymore. He warned me about the leader and his true plans, and I haven’t seen him since.” Hades had to clear his throat more than once, his hands were shaking. He hadn only reconnected with Atlas for a short time, and yet it was tearing him apart. All the memories they had, and for what? 

“Oh sweetheart,” Hades had to turn away, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat one more time.

“He meant more to you than just a friend huh?” Alphys didn’t quite know everything about Atlas either. As his eyes began to tear up, he refused and shook himself free, 

“No… We did mean a lot to each other, but things happened… He moved back here, and then he left me, like I did him. Karma I supposed right? That’s how it works?” Hades coughed, rubbing his face and taking a deep inhale. 

“We’re have Yule at Asgore’s house around seven, EHEM… I uh, I’m going to be picking up Frisk from Toriels. I have some things for them and everyone else.” 

Mettaton nod in response, Alphys brought up the cure, going over the research she’s done so far, and a cure was coming close, she just needed a test subject, Hades offered but she told him his Rage Hormone levels weren’t high enough. He brought up the tests on his blood sample and the only answer she had is that it would slightly increase the natural rage response, though it did seem to hold a lot of energy, something monsters often did with their own blood cells. 

“So my blood is like one or ten percent monster blood?”

“Approximately ten percent yes, but when monsters ingest the hormone, their instincts kick in and this subconscious tells them to get angry. I think it helps increase your natural reactions and strength as well, which is a plus, although it could also be what distracts you in battle… At least that’s what I’ve found so far. If we could get one of those Enraged Monsters we could study further…” Alphys thought in her mind, and Hades’ memory sparked to life. 

“Wait I think I can get one, Mettaton, there hasn’t been one lately right?” 

“No not that I can think of,” Hades had to think for a moment, searching his mind for an answer, and then it clicked. 

“Tomorrow, Alphys, you and I can go to Shyren’s seal, I think I can get her back.” 

“You can?” Mettaton and Napstablook shot up excited, Hades nod, 

“We can make the cure for her first.” Alphys looked a little worrisome, but agreed. Hades finished his tea, thanking the robotic host.

“You wanted to visited your Temmie friend correct? We best be off then!” Mettaton leapt up from his seat, clearing the empty mugs and setting them away in the dishwasher, Alphys helping and then hurrying off to get her shoes and jacket. Napstablook floated off to work on some projects and Mettaton stood with Hades in the kitchen. 

“Hades, tell me more about your friend.” Mettaton crossed his arms, settled against the counter, 

“He uh, well we were really good friends as children, he was strong, and comforting. Nothing ever bothered him. We used to go out and joke around, sit on the swings at abandoned playgrounds. Just kid stuff I guess, but we grew up and eventually so did or feelings…” Hades stopped, awkwardly rubbing his neck. Mettaton stepped over to him, pulling the young man into his arms, holding him gently against his chest. 

“Hades, I am very sorry, but I need you to understand, Shyren was a very close friend to myself and Napstablook… Please, I need you to bring her home.” Hades moved back ever so slightly to look up, 

“I will, I am sorry.” Hades and Mettaton followed Alphys who called for them. All of them piled into the car, the heat was working thankfully. Alphys and Mettaton enjoyed the company of the other for most of the ride, it was short, but it felt like the ride had taken forever. The familiar building still stood looming and present. It’s towering strength filled him with a great deal of resolve. 

He marched in, Alphys and Mettaton behind him the whole time. He remembered each step, each hop of the steps. 

Hades decided it was time he apologized to Tem, sweet little Tem who only wanted to go to college. He was supposed to take them to school with him, but the last few weeks of school had been so stressful he forgot. The rage hormone had clouded his vision, his thoughts and his heart. 

As he landed on the top step, he made his way to the door a paper had been stuck to it; he slowed to a crawl in his pace. When he glanced over the paper he heard sniffling from a potted bush nearby. When Hades turned to look, a little tuft of white fur was poking out from the foliage. He reached into it, plucking the now screaming and horrified Temmie, it was the same Temmie who went with him to school, he could tell by their shirt. 

“NO PUT TEM DON!”  
“Temmie it’s Hades… Calm down. What are you doing crying in a bush?” Tem wriggled free, falling and crying out when they bonked themselves on a branch in the bush.

 

Hades picked up Temmie rushed, the poor thing, where were the other Tems?

“Did you come –hick- to take Tem to school again?” They hiccupped and sniffled, wiping their face. Hades’ heart broke. Tem had been waiting this whole time for him. 

“I’m sorry, School is over for a little while, and things got a little stressful. I’m sorry Temmie-“ 

“You promised! U promised Temmie! Temmie jugst wanna lern! Temmie jist wanna be smart! U premised Tem!” Temmie began to cry, flailing in a sad writhing way, like a child that was lost. Hades held the Tem close to his chest, sinking down and gazing back up to the eviction notice on Temmie’s door. How long has Temmie been living in a hallway? His heart completely melted away, he began stroking them gently. 

“Temmie how long have you been living in the bush? And where are the others?” 

“Tem –hic- lev there for little while… Tem ben there since –mmmmm, last munth? Others left Tem, they forgot me.” 

“Temmie you’ve been living in a bush for two months?” Hades pulled them closer, getting up, Alphys found them, Mettaton behind the scientist. 

 

“Alphys, Tem doesn’t have a home and I… It’s my fault. I don’t know what to do…” Hades began to grow more upset, the more it sank in. Tem had been waiting for him in a bush for two months. They had no bed, no bathroom to his knowledge, and definitely no food or water around. How were they living like this?

“Alphys do you think Asgore would be upset I took Tem home? I can’t just leave them here,” Tem pulled themselves closer to Hades’ throat, enjoying the warmth. They had been cold for so long, Hade’s eyes tearing up, dropping them in Tem’s fur. The broken hearted mage brushed them out of Tem’s knotty and messed fur, only becoming more distraught as he discovered little scratches on them from the branches of the bush. 

“Oh Temmie, I’m so sorry!” Hades held them close, before Alphys could answer, Mettaton held his chin up to eye level,

“You are not responsible for this Temmie, they are loyal creatures but capable nonetheless, now. If you want to take responsibility for this Temmie, then I suggest you call Asgore this moment and ask.” Mettaton was right, Hades wiped his eyes. 

“He’s right Hades, Temmies are resourceful, they built their own economy in The Underground, there’s really no reason this one couldn’t find a home-“ Alphys tried to explain. 

“But I AM Repsonsible! Tem was waiting for me… I’m gunna call Asgore, sorry guys…” Mettaton took the little dog creature for Hades, pulling tools of grooming from his personal arsenal, brushing their fur and cleaning them up a little. Alphys began questioning the creature, but all it would tell her is that it was waiting for Hades, finally she gave up and decided that this Temmie had built a bond. Today was already an emotional day for Hades, this was the final break for him. 

“Asgore said I could bring Tem home, they have a tree and they have lunch ready for us… I’m sorry I got so upset guys,” Hades held the Temmie, 

“It’s alright sweetheart, but it’s clear Tem build a bond for you… Do you really care this much for another life?” Hades reaction to the lost Temmie proved he was genuine in his apology for the Shyren incident. But something still burned down inside, the pain he went through. 

“Yea, I’m sorry you had to see me break down like that… But- they have scratches all over from that bush, and-… Come on, let’s get your things and we can go to my place, Asgore said you could stay in the guest room.” Hades set Tem down and tried opening the apartment, it was locked so they definitely had nowhere to go. Sighing and feeling his sorrow turn to frustration, he etched a sigil on the door, listening to the door click open. Tem flailed and ran comically into the apartment, grabbing only a small backpack and filling it with some odds and ends, Hades didn’t once see the Tem add clothes or any food. 

“Temmie do you have clothes?” She was wearing a little blue shirt but nothing really else, poor thing must be freezing. 

“Mmm no, Tem doesn’t have anymore shirts.” Hades helped her pack, picking her up and tucking Temmie away in his hoodie to keep her warm. They set out with little Tem, soon she’d be warm and she could probably entertain herself with Blind. He could have a dog…thing… friend. Alphys worried over Hades and the Tem. Taking down notes and researching Temmies on her phone. Mettaton took a peak looking over what she had so far. 

“Hades, I um… It’s not your fault that this Temmie was waiting for you-“ Alphys tried to explain, he returned a frustrated but calm retort, 

“It is, she was waiting for me.” 

“No, Hades, what Alphys is saying is that she thinks the rage hormone is what caused this attachment… Loyalty aside, there is no reason this Temmie would have grown such a short bond.” Mettaton kept the peace, having sensed the bitterness in his tone. 

“What do you mean? I’m a Temmie magnet?” Tem had fallen asleep beside Mettaton in the back seat. 

“Sort of, I need to do some more research but essentially yea, when we get to Asgore’s I’d like to get a sweat sample… Uh…. Just… yea…” Alphys blushed, setting down what she had. Hades apologized again, it just, it hurt so badly to see someone so innocent hurt and alone. Her entire group, her family, abandoned her, because his rage hormone attracted some kind of loyalty to him. He felt responsible for a lot. And this was the driving force that finally drove the nail. 

He remembered how it felt, when the dust scattered after the faun monster died, because his sigil was weak. How it scattered and settled over the fresh snow, evidence of his sin. He could feel his sins, nipping at his jaw, diving in through his heart and down his spine. 

“Hades?” It was Frisk, he had parked neatly in the driveway and never noticed. She was holding Tem. 

“Hey, sorry, it’s been a long day…” Hades got out of the car, Mettaton and Alphys were waiting inside. 

“It’s alright, things will get better. When dad told me you were bringing home a Temmie I got really excited! They’re so sweet, precious dog-things… um. Ehehe, anyway, come on, dad wants to decorate the tree!” Frisk’s mouth curled in a pleasant beam, just a warm as Asgore’s. Hades followed and listened as Frisk explained their day, Blind leaping on him and licking him until he rubbed his fur enough, Blind was walking on two legs now, Asgore gave a loud hello. As strangely emotional as today had been:  
He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Go ahead and leave a comment with a character you want to visit or see again! 
> 
> I'm so glad to be able to get this far! I hope you all enjoyed the first Arc, and I hope this one gets better for you guys! 
> 
> Thanks again everyone! 
> 
> Here's the official tumblr by the way for any questions to myself or the characters! http://hadesfletcher.tumblr.com/ I also post artwork up there for the series! 
> 
>  
> 
> She has her own Undertale comic and story as well! you can check her out in the link below!  
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/ 
> 
> Her fanfic correlates with my own at some points! if you'd like to see who Curlz is you can follow her story here :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5745256/chapters/13239256 
> 
> Thanks again guys, I love you all.


	4. Crocus Helm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As always go ahead and leave a comment with a character you want to visit or see again!
> 
> Thanks everyone!
> 
> Here's the official tumblr by the way for any questions to myself or the characters! http://hadesfletcher.tumblr.com/ I also post artwork up there for the series!
> 
> Also special thanks to my friend Tsunaamii
> 
> She has her own Undertale comic and story as well! you can check her out in the links below!  
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5745256/chapters/13239256
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again guys, I love you all.

The sun rose over Mt. Ebott, and over the forests, as it did every morning of winter, setting the morning frost glistening. The wind blowing the dusted snow across the town, and though dawn had broken, none did stir. 

At least for now. 

A little white tail brushed against Hade’s nose, he twitched and sniffed, turning his head to sleep. The little white tail followed, dusting his face gently. He scrunched up his nose, blowing air out of his nostrils and rolling over completely. Little feet climbing over him. Hades groaned, flipping over and catching Tem. 

“Got you,” he said sleepily. Tem squealed happily, Blind licked Tem and rest beside Hades, they had started off rocky the other day when Hades brought Tem home, but Asgore and Frisk liked her. Blind didn’t really like the idea of a new dog… thing… But he warmed up to her shortly. Asgore liked the company too; Tem was a curious little thing, always asking him questions. 

Hades sat himself up from his sleeping spot to a seated upright position. Blind resting his weary head against his human’s shoulder. Tem sat between them. Asgore peeked inside the room to see if they were up. 

“Good morning Hades, are you ready for some training?” His smile was too large to turn down. 

“Yes, your majesty, I’m sorry, let me go ahead and get my boots on, I’ll meet you outside!” Asgore nodded, the mage sighed and climbed out of bed. He hoped today Tem wouldn’t freak out over his sparring session with Asgore again. Tem’s second day here, she thought the king was actually attacking him. 

He slipped on his boots, Blind hopping up onto his shoulders. In a spiraling burst of black and white, Hades jumped over the railing of the deck, landing in the fresh Snow, Asgore started, swinging his trident. The mage leapt up, summoning his blade through blue flames, his entire body swinging into a full response attack. Asgore caught his sword, tossing him with it into a snowdrift. Temmie cheered from above on the deck. The snowdrift fizzed and burst into steam, Hades launching himself from a tree nearly landing a blow on the king’s shoulder. Asgore launched his orange, blue, orange, blue attacks; Hades dodging the orange and avoiding the blue attacks entirely. Hades had gotten faster. And with the tips from Alphys’ quick analysis of his battles, he was able to devise some ideas for basis of attack. 

Asgore took an opening, Blind responded, the mage rolled underneath the attack, using his arm and leg to flip himself up, rushing Asgore from behind. The King turned at lightning speeds, and as he swept his weapon, a single hand gripped his shirt, a fist full of fire just inches from his face. 

“Got you-“ Asgore laughter was an astonishment, Hades jumped back, the king dropped his weapon and continued his hearty laugh. Hades looked around suspiciously, 

“Your majesty?” 

“HAHAHA- Ha ha, No one has ever been able to touch me in battle, let alone try and punch me! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA-“ His laughter boomed, He slowed down eventually, drying his eyes of tears from laughter. 

“Oh my, hehe, the only one to manage touching me in battle has been Undyne, you should be very proud Hades.” Asgore picked up his trident and lead the younger man inside, Tem following and rolling around and doing the strange things Temmies did, Hades and Asgore both felt something deep in their chests, Asgore full of pride, and Hades, full of fortitude. Hades and Blind separated; the mage could instantly feel a tremendous drop in energy. He had to strain to walk over to the kitchen bar seats. 

Blind was particularly slow as well, Asgore had taken notice, having cinnamon bunnies and a variety of breakfast things ready. They ate quietly, filling up and restoring themselves. Temmie was eating something over in the living room, watching a cartoon. 

“Thank you Asgore, I do need to ask, Alphys and I need to collect an Enraged Monster to help research for the cure, can we do so if we make it quick?” 

“I suppose, but I will supervise, if anything goes wrong I will be there.” Hades asked to be polite, but Hades knew it would be fine. Still, it was nice to know that Asgore worried about him. He secretly hoped, that if they could find an Enraged Monster, Atlas would be there. 

“Thank you, I’ll go get ready, Tem do you want to stay here or come along?” 

“Come along!” Tem called out, still watching the cartoon. Asgore chuckled and settled on the couch, placing the Temmie beside him. Tem’s eyes never left the TV. 

Hades changed quickly into some long black shorts, a thick grey long sleeve shirt and a green and purple ribcage shirt. He grabbed an old grey hooded-vest. He pulled two belts onto his pants and bound them fashionably. He looked punkish, but it was more out of weaponry than look. Using the belts he could attach his sword. His vest was for warmth and mobility. He took his red gloves, his bumblebee trapper hat, and with that he was ready. 

Hades met with Agore who looked him over and chuckled, shaking his head and leaving with Tem to start the car. Hades called Alphys, letting her know they would be coming over to see how her research was coming along. Then he called Mettaton, for some information. 

“Hey, Mettaton, do you know of any Enraged Monsters about?” 

“Mmmm... Well, yesterday they saw someone running away from some wreckage, that was down in the industrial district. I’ll let you know if there’s another occurrence, usually the station is right on it!” 

“Thanks! I gotta go, Asgore is waiting for me! Thanks again.” 

“Of course Darling~.” Mettaton hung up, Hades collecting his boots and heading out. 

 

Alphys looked exhausted when they got there. 

“Alphys you look terrible, are you alright?” Hades asked, Asgore set a chair down for her to sit down a moment. Her knees shook as she sat down. 

“I was working the past couple of days to get the cure and any information I can with the samples we took. The plant is dying… I’ve tried everything but it needs to be near the river I think…” Alphys nearly fell asleep, her tired head falling back and nodding back forward. 

“Alphys we have a lead for an Enraged Monster. If we can’t find one, I can try and force a recall on the monster.” Alphys nodded sluggishly, snoring slightly before a drool bubble popped her back to awakening. 

“O-ooh good!” She fell back to sleep and Asgore set her on the cot she kept out back. 

“We should let her sleep a while, Hades do you know how to use her computers?” Asgore fiddled with his fingers, looking over at the expensive equipment. 

“A little, I can open and look at files, other than that I don’t want to mess with her things, that wouldn’t help much.” Hades set to work, looking at the open document first; it mentioned a number of scientific discoveries regarding the rage hormone and several related chemicals. Something about attractive properties, Temmies who were exposed to it are theoretically victim to its attraction properties. Possibly even most smaller monsters. 

Other documents explained a number of physical restraints and amplifications due to the hormone increasing the rate of metabolism and natural muscle response as well as reaction times and physical building. There were readings on another section of the screen, a map of the town.  
“Asgore look,” He pointed up, several red dots blinking slowly. Asgore stepped up beside him, taking notice of the number of blinking dots. 

‘Those must be locations that have already been targeted as Sealed Monsters.” Hades tapped on a few things, bring up a live grid. A flashing green spot showing up. Hades grabbed Asgore’s hand, dragging the large Monster out of the laboratory. 

“Blind! Stay here, watch Tem and Alphys!” Blind barked in response, taking the Temmie by her shirt and leading her into Alphys’ office. Hades and Asgore jumped in the car, Hades giving him directions to the green dot’s location. 

“Where are we going?” It’s by the abandoned bus station near the Mt. Ebott base trail, it’s five minutes up the road!” Asgore drove quickly, but not before scolding Hades to put on his seat belt. The mage groaned to himself and put it on, taking hold of his blade by his side. 

Once Asgore pulled up, Hades wasted no time, leaping forward and dashing into the open, yet abandoned street. An Astigmatism Monster was rampaging, ruining small shrines set around the trees on the trail to the platform deck of Mt. Ebott. Asgore stood ready, but the mage knew what to do. He rushed forward, slashing and carving shapes and designs into the dirt, stone, cement, and trees. The Astigmatism didn’t stand a chance. He set the Seal over the Monster, locking the pyramid of blue over it, watching the Monsters screech and holler, cracking the pyramid but not breaking it. Hades held up both hands, holding down his ring fingers and making a triangle with his index, middle fingers and thumbs his pinkies raised up as if steaks to hold the pyramid steadfast. When he forced magic through the physical sigil his hands formed, the pyramid was plastered with a second layer. Within seconds, the monster vanished, a beam of light only visible to him, shot through him, and back towards Alphys’ lab. Sirens cried out, Hades sheathed his blade, taking it from his belts and hopping back into the car, Asgore shuffled around terrified and unknowing what to do. 

“Asgore! Get in! We need to leave!” Asgore’s ears shot up, sprinting to the car and driving off like a mad man. 

 

Hades and Asgore returned to a screaming Alphys, and a large blue pyramid hovering in the center of room. Hades and Asgore stepped inside, Blind was barking and Tem was screaming while attached to Alphys’ head. Snapping his fingers, Hades sealed the pyramid further, encasing it completely in a crystalline prison.  
Alphys slowed down, stopping when the mage began hushing them. 

“Hades?! How did you do that?” 

“I-… Uh… I just forced the pyramid to change shape,” Hades didn’t really know how but he did force it to change. 

“ I can probably release it but we need that chamber… “ 

“Wait what about Shyren?” Alphys brought up yesterday’s agreed situation. 

“We’ll think of something, once we get that Enraged Monster in a tank or something, where do you want it?” Hades tapped the prismatic blue prison. 

“Oh! This way,” Alphys showed him to an enclosure built just for a monster.  
It growled and snarled at him, trying to devour him. Take his soul. Hades could feel the crystalline heart beat under his shirt. His soul was emerging, it wanted to battle. 

Alphys opened the enclosure, ensuring that it was supplied well with fitting living area and rushing out as Hades tipped the crystal. She shut the door just as the prism broke, nothing more than 2D shapes zapping out of existence. The monster rushed the glass, trying to smash its way out. Hades stepped away, Alphys set up the curtains, after a few moments the monster calmed down. 

“I can run some tests, but for now, we should let it rest…” 

“Well, why don’t we go ahead and get some lunch before we do so, I’m sure Hades needs to recover his energy.” Asgore placed his giant hand on the human’s back; he was beginning to feel tired again. The king’s hand was warm to his cold back. Blind yipped and Tem did… that weird flopping thing she does. Hades and Asgore laughed, watching the Temmie do her excited dance. 

 

Asgore decided to go to the Spider Café for lunch, he loved their spider tea and sandwiches, it was also very close and Hades looked as though he may fall asleep any moment. He and Alphys walked in together, Asgore collected Tem and Blind was rested over Hades’ shoulders, like his strange scarf like self. Hades grimaced when he noticed a familiar skeleton working the register. He sat with Alphys by a window, the Doctor setting her jacket and bag down, heading up to the register with Asgore. 

Music had been flooding into the café, some gentle alternative song cover, Breezeblocks originally by Alt J. Hades slowly hummed to the beat, eventually singing quietly to himself. 

 

“-And a Spider Cider please!” Asgore handed the scouring skeleton the cash he had ready, she took it and collected his change, handing him a receipt and an order number, he thanked her and stepped aside for Alphys. He adjusted his sweater as he made his way back to the table, Hades singing softly to himself, 

“I love you so I love you so, please don’t go~ I love you so I love you so~ Ahhh aaahhhh ahhh~…” He stopped singing with the end of the song, just in time for Asgore to take his seat. 

“Are you feeling alright? You didn’t use to much magic did you?” He asked his human ward, smiling as always. 

“Yea, just tired, thank you by the way. I’m kind of a pain and a debt to you-“ 

“Nonsense, you’re nothing of the sort. Where’s Tem?” Asgore peaked everywhere, even under the table. 

“She went to the sparring room out back, she wanted to play on the panels-oh MY GOD!” Hades rushed up, Blind hopping down, a spider butler unlocked the room as he came dashing to the back, and just as he entered, little Tem was leaning over the arena pit. 

“Tem! Wait!” Hades’ heart stopped, just as he called to her, one of her little feet slipped, and she fell slowly, still grinning like an idiot. 

“TEM!” Hades tossed himself over the edge, grabbing Tem and landing on a panel below and breathing heavily. Blind tapped up to the edge of the arena pit, yipping down to his mage. Tem only giggled in response, trying to bark back to Blind. 

“Shuuuushush… shush…” Hades tapped her nose gently with his index finger. She giggled again and stopped barking, wiggling her paws and climbing up onto his shoulders for height. 

“Tem, get in my hood ok? I’m going to get us back up now.”

“HOI!” Tem slipped into his hood and sat comfortably. Hades bent his knees like Atlas had the first time they fought, pushing himself up and landing on the edge of the arena pit. Blind barked happily and led the way back to the table. Hades thanked the Spider butler and sat back down. 

“My my, you’re a little handful aren’t you?” Asgore teased Tem who had flopped out of Hades’ hood and onto the table. Tem yipped, trying to mimic Blind. Asgore chuckled and picked her up, setting her closest to him. Alphys returned momentarily to join them. 

“So, Hades, I’ve been meaning to ask you, what are the sorcerers like?” Asgore wasn’t subtle at all, the human didn’t mind too much. 

“Well I’ve only really met four of them. There’s Deinos, the leader, Dorothy, third in command, Atlas… The fourth, Cecilia is the fifth and I’m the sixth. Deinos is a control freak, he wants only loyalty within the ranks. Dorothy is, uh… I don’t really know, she was polite to me, but the rage hormone had really started taking a toll on me when I started to really get to know her. She was really sweet from what I could tell. She really believed in helping. Cecilia was polite, a little funny, but otherwise I didn’t think much of a threat from her.” 

“What about the second in command? And also Atlas?” Asgore inquired, Alphys had been crossing her neck to keep him from asking about Atlas, but he didn’t quite understand what Alphys was saying. 

“The second in command I haven’t met, so you’re guess is as good as mine. Atlas, he and I were really close. He and I knew each other as kids, then something happened I moved away and left him behind, not that I wanted to. He helped me regain some of my memories and once that happened I tried getting back what I lost, but Deinos had other plans… Now I’m here.” Asgore could feel the tone in his voice, the distracted look he got when he mentioned what he ‘lost’. He was extremely observant of Hades’ careful choice of words. Even how he would look at Undyne and Alphys when they were together. He didn’t often pick up signs, but lately he had been trying very hard. 

“Order for Asgore.” The skeleton called from the front Desk, Hades grimaced at her voice, it unsettled him. 

Asgore stepped up, thanking her, just as he took the tray of lunch and drinks she slipped a piece of paper onto his large fingers. 

“Um, m-may I ask what that’s for?” He shyly questioned. 

“It’s for the kid… Give it to him.”

“What is it though?” 

“Listen, he’s lonely right? You must’a noticed too. I’m not some jerk all the time! Just take the damn number and give to him.” Asgore shrunk down a bit nodding and heading off, Alphy’s name was called next. The king sat down, grinning like an idiot who just had the best idea ever.

“Hades! This um, this paper is for you!” He handed the slip of paper to him, Hades opened it and read the contents. 

“It’s a phone number, and a name…” Asgore nearly spit his Spider Tea, turning to look at his human ward, a single drip of tea dangling from his jaw. 

“Asgore, I uh… I appreciate it, but I’m not exactly…. Um… Into girls… or skeletons… especially that one, she’s the jerk who started trouble at Eye-Keah.” 

“OH! Nononono! The skeleton gave me the number!” He wiped his mouth, is cheeks ablaze with blush. Hades blushing himself. 

“This had gotta be a trick right? I-I’m not the one for blind dates anyway-“ 

“What could it hurt?” Alphys sat down, chewing happily on a sandwich. She was right, what could it hurt? Besides he could use magic, he can defend himself. 

“I guess…” Asgore and Alphys cheered, Hades glared at them both a large shine in his eyes, they turned to look away from him, giggling like children until Hades sighed, leaning on his arm and sipping his Spider Cider. He loved this stuff. 

They enjoyed lunch and Hades could feel his energy and magic restoring quickly. He pulled down the sleeve on his shirt, looking at the chain shaped mark on his arm.  
It had been a while since he looked or even thought of them. It itched, but the feeling was similar to that of his blade if he filled it with energy. 

“Hades, we should get going soon, I think we should celebrate at home for your research and also Yule’s Eve tomorrow!” Asgore suggested, Alphys perking up, 

“That’s right! We made a huge accomplishment tonight! I’ll get Undyne and Mettaton, we’ll let him know what’s happened and how we can improve! We’re so close to a cure now!” Alphys cheered, Asgore beaming, petting the excited and now vibrating Temmie. Hades could only watch the Temmie concerned for it’s health, although this was probably normal. 

“You stress me out…” he joked, Blind yipped and wrapped around Hades’ neck again, they cleared out, Hades looking back at the skeleton, glaring at him from her work station, he gave a short, two fingered, wave and left with the others. She raised a boney hand in return. 

 

Asgore went all out, making a number of finger foods from recipes he found on a website often used for artists or soccer moms for quick dinner fixes and essential tools and moodboard building. Alphys and Undyne would be there soon with Mettaton and Napstablook. Asgore reminded them to bring wrapping paper and other supplies, they would be wrapping presents for Yule as well. Hades helped him cook while Tem and Blind watched something in the living room. Mettaton entered the home, calling out. Hades dusted his hands of some of the dry cheese on his hands, rushing down the stairs to greet everyone. 

“Hello Darling! How are you?” The robot’s tender smile radiated, Napstablook floating in behind him. 

“H-hello, it’s nice to see you again.” The little ghost spoke softly, floating up to say hello to Asgore. Mettaton stepped in, Undyne’s sharp jaw popping in behind him. 

“Hey kid! Heard the good news! Sup Fluffybuns!” 

“Hello Undyne!” Asgore called from above, Alphys squeezed in, getting out of the cold and following Mettaton and Hades up. Mettaton set his jacket on the hook on the landing. Undyne hopped up the stairs and set what appeared to be all of their things into the other room. 

“Did Alphys tell you what happened today?” Hades asked Mettaton, setting out some of the dishes out, full of food. Mettaton raised a delicately groomed eyebrow. 

“No, not yet Darling, Alphys dear, what is all this about news you haven’t told me about?” Mettaton held his hips, Alphys glowing with enthusiasm. 

“Oh! Oh! Hades was able to collect an Enraged Monster, we can start testing and developing a cure! Which means we’re that much closer to getting Shyren back!” Mettaton’s chest lifted high, his back arching slightly and gasped, grabbing Hades and spinning him around. Holding him close and crying out in joy. 

“Oh Hades! You wonderful boy! Thank you so much!” Mettaton set him down carefully and holding his hands together, a moment later and he had Alphys crying out for help, spinning her around the room.

 

The guests were now long gone, very few scraps of wrapping paper lingered about. The hour was three and could either be described as very, very early in the morning or very, very late at night. Asgore watched the fire once again from his recliner. Hades had fallen asleep on the couch snoring peacefully with Tem and Blind crowning and framing his body. 

“We could be a great family.” Asgore rubbed his arm, looking out into cold world through the window. Another peaceful evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As always go ahead and leave a comment with a character you want to visit or see again!
> 
> Thanks everyone!
> 
> Here's the official tumblr by the way for any questions to myself or the characters! http://hadesfletcher.tumblr.com/ I also post artwork up there for the series!
> 
> Also special thanks to my friend Tsunaamii
> 
> She has her own Undertale comic and story as well! you can check her out in the links below!  
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5745256/chapters/13239256
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again guys, I love you all.


	5. Fern of Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while! Sorry guys! This one was pretty rough to write because of some personal work and school related obstacles. Here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As always go ahead and leave a comment with a character you want to visit or see again!
> 
> Thanks everyone!
> 
> Here's the official tumblr by the way for any questions to myself or the characters! http://hadesfletcher.tumblr.com/ I also post artwork up there for the series!
> 
> Also special thanks to my friend Tsunaamii
> 
> She has her own Undertale comic and story as well! you can check her out in the links below!  
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5745256/chapters/13239256

Sun rose over the mountain, shining and glistening over the snowy landscape like thousands of glittering mantles, coating the land in a diamond shell. Children across town played and squealed in delight, for tonight was Yule’s Eve. Their parents watched and said their well wishes to others as they passed. 

Inside the cottage, just by itself in the garden district, a young man slept peacefully as the smells of freshly bake cinnamon bunnies, the popping of bacon and sausage frying in a pan, the gentle crunch of eggs cracking, ready to cook, but not alone, no there was also the near silent pouring sound of fresh coffee pouring, the coffee pot groaning as it brewed more. 

Tem slipped down from the couch, patting Hades’ arm gently before finding Asgore in the kitchen in his bunny-slippers and pajamas. The small dog-cat thing tugged on his blue and yellow flannel pajama pants, the large goat-dad turning to the tiny creature and smiling. 

“Good morning Tem, would you like some eggs?” He asked quietly, Tem nodding and climbing onto the barstool to the kitchen counter, Asgore set down a small plate with a bit of everything on it. Blind was the second to wake up, licking Hades’ gently before climbing up and walking on two legs over to the bar stool, yawning and yipping quietly. Asgore jumped a little, chuckling and setting Blind a plate as well. It was some time well after the three others had eaten that Hades finally woke up. 

“Good morning my child,” Asgore was watching the news, Hades shrugging his shoulders up and yawning, pulling the blanket over his eyes. 

“Good morning…” Hades whined to himself for a second, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, then looking to Asgore. 

“There’s breakfast over in the kitchen for you, you slept for quite a while. Mettaton has invited us to his home for the evening, he’ll be having a Yule’s Eve party, we don’t need to be ready for a while.” Goat-dad explained. 

“Sorry, thank you.” Hades slumped his way into the kitchen. His hands held onto the cold porcelain of the sink. He closed his eyes taking in the sunlight through the kitchen window. The human could have fallen asleep if he didn’t feel a small hand tugging on his shorts. 

“Hoi Hades!” sleepily, Hades waved and leaned against Blind who had stood beside him, he received a yip in response. Today he didn’t need to worry about fighting, he didn’t have to think about what sigils he’d have to make. And most of all he could relax, his left arm trembled and Blind yipped, licking his face. 

“Sorry,” He stood on his own, getting his still-hot breakfast and eating it happily at the kitchen counter. Once he finished he washed his dish, thanking Asgore once again before checking on the terrariums. They were flowering. The little sigils he carved in the crystals that he placed in them were working. 

 

Hades spent most of the day talking to his mother and wishing them a merry Christmas, they were a little saddened that Hades wasn’t home but it would be all ok, there was always next year. He missed his family, he just so badly wanted to be home, but he knew that it was only going to get difficult if he didn’t find a job soon. She helped him through his emotional trials and said her goodbyes and sending her love, before they each left to their prior engagements, Hades took his computer to Asgore who was surprised to see his mother on the screen. She thanked him graciously and he shyly scratched his neck, 

“It’s no trouble really! He’s a bright young man and he was down on his luck! You’ve raised a fine young man!” 

“Well thank you, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it, knowing that he’s alright. Thank you so much, Hades dear, I love you very much and you have a wonderful Christmas and Yule! Bye honey,” He said his goodbyes and set his computer back in his room. Asgore was dressed in a nice sweater vest and button-up shirt with a nice pair of jeans. Hades essentially wore the same. Other than the species difference, one may think they were father and son. Hades struggled to keep his eyes open.  
He felt so drained, he didn’t train at all today, and he hadn’t used any magic. 

Asgore pulled up to Mettaton’s home, a flock of cars had been parked along the driveway and front street parking. They made their way up to the lanai, a few stray monsters and humans outside enjoying themselves with glasses of wine, cigarettes and good conversation. 

“Asgore! Hades Darling!” Mettaton leapt down from the front door to greet them. Hades would have hugged the newscaster but he had a few things resting in his arms, Asgore had Tem in his own arms, Blind was walking beside Hades, dressed in his purple flannel shirt and a black bowtie, he of course had a jacket on as well. 

“Come inside won't you?” Mettaton showed them in, a gaggle of folks scattered about, some of them co-workers and some of them friends, Napstablook was in charge of music and making sure everyone enjoyed themselves. Hades followed Mettaton to a room just beyond the kitchen where he kept the guests coats and gifts. 

“Sweetheart you’re so ADORABLE in that! Why don’t you wear it more often?” Mettaton complimented Hades outfit and sweater vest, tidying his tie that had shifted, and smoothing out some wrinkles in his sweater vest.  
“I um, I don’t really think about it, I have to be ready for a fight all the time now,” 

“Hades, I’m sorry. It’s tough for us all, and I promise you’ll always have us here ok? Come on, let’s go have fun ok?” Mettaton held his hand, leading him out to the party,  
“Everyone! I have some great news!” Mettaton announced, holding Hades’ hand in both of his own, “I know many of you, have been hurt by the current situation. Many of you have lost friends and family to this epidemic of rage, but we have some wonderful people working on it! Here is one of them! Hades Fletcher everyone!” 

Hade’s became a Gyftrot in the headlights and squeazed Mettaton’s robotic hand, so hard in fact the robot winced and toppled over for a moment in pain. Huh… Didn’t think that was possible- ANYWAY!

Alphys had entered, Undyne following. Mettaton leapt at her, holding Alphys up like a lion in some children’s film. 

“And the Great Doctor Alphys! She’s been working on the cure! Let’s show them some love everyone!” The party-goers cheered, Hades grabbed Alphys down from Mettaton, she relaxed visibly in his arms instead of the heights that Mettaton had her, Undyne jumped behind them as people began to take photos, sticking her tongue out and joking around with them. Once the excitement calmed down, Hades set Alphys down, and then Undyne, who ruffled his hair, Mettaton swinging by with a brush and fixing his faux-hawk in a single swoop. 

“Hey, Hades, are you sure it’s ok for all these reporters to take photos of you? I mean you did run from the cops when they went towards the scene for the enraged monster right?” Undyne thought about it, Hades’ head swung back exposing his neck as he whispered ‘foolish’ to himself, rushing and running around to find Mettaton, who he eventually found on the back patio entertaining some co-workers. 

“Hey Mettaton! I uh, I kinda need you to get your friends to delete the photos of me, please! If the police find out that I’ve been capturing Enraged-“ Mettaton put up a hand to the human’s face. 

“Don't worry kiddo, everyone who walks into the house has their camera instantly blocked off. It’s a nifty little feature for the company I keep. It keeps them from drunk texting and sending risky images. I am an EXCELLENT Host hades,” Mettaton brushed off Hades’ shoulders and took his hand again. 

“Why do you come with me, I have JUST the person for you to meet!” Mettaton led him to a section of the deeper halls of the first floor, to a room used for recreational purposes, Napstablook had a small setup of speakers and a DJ’ing area. A number of people sat in this room, although much quieter than the others. The robot host led the human to a pudgy cat gentleman. He looked drained, but entertained nonetheless. 

“Burgerpants-“ 

“Richard-“ 

“Burgy I’d like you to meet Hades Fletcher! Human Mage extraordinaire, have fun boys!” Mettaton opened a window just on the other side of the room and dragged himself through, ending up on the patio he had just walked from. He liked to keep his entrances fresh, Hades assumed. 

“Sup kid, I’m Richard… Burgerpants I guess, it’s easier.” Richard held out his hand, shaking Hades’. His hand was so soft and warm. 

“So you’re the Mage of The Guard huh? Well it’s pretty cool to meet you.” The orange cat tried to make small talk, making a horrid expression when he couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“So, how do you know Mettaton?” Hades asked, sitting down on the couch next to his new acquaintance. The cat turned to him with a dramatic look of disgust. 

“Ugh-URRRGHHH!... He was my boss for a couple of years, but since we got to the surface, then I went to college and got a real education. Now I’m working as the manager of the clothing store; ‘Pants and Stuff’.” Burgerpants scratched his stomach and looked around, waving to Grillby who made his way over. 

“Sup Grillbz,” Burgerpants began, Grillby, the firy walking torch bowed in greeting, waving politely to Hades who nodded and waved in reply. 

“Hello, I’m-“ 

“Hades Fletcher… You’ve been to my Bar before… A customer of mine left you the snack on your way home one evening. It is a pleasure to see you again, especially knowing what you are working towards… I look forward to meeting again.” Burgerpants had his jaw nearly hitting the floor, switching his facial expression in moments, each one was theatrical and over-dramatized. Hades couldn’t help but laugh at the strange cat’s antics. 

“That’s the most he’s ever spoken you know- I mean it! He’s absolutely silent most days, how on earth did you get him to talk?” 

“I just said hello… I don’t really know…” Hades relaxed back, his left arm had begun to shiver, the sharp pain coming and going in an instant. 

“Well, honestly I can’t say I’m not a bit taken back by talking to you, and having met Frisk, both of you are heroes in my book I suppose… Listen, I have to ask,” Hades leaned in, obliging Burgerpants. 

“If you find a cure soon” the cat was playing with and picking at his tail. His teeth nearly chattering, his shoulders shaking.  
“If-if you find a blue rabbit- about a bit taller than you, can you please bring him home?” Hades could feel ice slowly crawling up in his chest. 

“He-he contracted that Rage plague going around… and I haven’t seen him in a year… I-I almost gave up hope. Please just bring him home for me?” Burgerpants held himself, taking a deep breath and hanging his neck back, calming down. 

“I’m going to bring them all home. Just wait a little longer.” Hades placed a DETERMINED hand on Burgerpants’ shoulder. 

“Thanks kid…” The cat gave an honest smile back. That’s why he looked so exhausted… He’s been worried about his friend. Hades set off around the room, looking around and seeing others like Richard “Burgerpants”, some of them looked exhausted, and others just hid it really well, their expressions falling for a moment when their friends would look away or turn to look at someone else. These people had been burdened with so much worry and fear, not just for their friends but whoever would be next. The only known source of the hormone itself was through the poisoned water, but neither Hades nor Alphys knew or understood why only a few monsters would become infected with it, there was still so much to learn. 

The mage found himself in a quiet corner of the house, watching others trying to enjoy themselves. And most of them did, the majorities were laughing and talking, Alphys’ research was giving them hope. 

Grillby’s flaming arm held out a drink to Hades, a slick jello-ish texture of teal color, to which he took it graciously. He played with the stemless, fluted glass, before he sipped on it, it tasted of piná colada.

“Thank you,” 

“You deserve a night to rest, you and Alphys no doubt have been working endlessly.” 

“How do you know so much about me?” Hades had been worried for a moment, perhaps he was following him. 

“I’m a bartender… I hear many things.” Hades couldn’t fight with that logic. Although it also wasn’t exactly trustworthy. But if he were friends with Mettaton he must be decent, although that gyftrot in the kitchen seemed to be a little shady, YEA I’M LOOKING AT YOU! Sorry, anyway. 

Hades stood by Grillby for most of the night, only conversing in short intervals. Alphys at some point hugged him, Undyne messed with his hair, dropping Blind into his arms and heading out. Blind yipped a goodbye and wagged his tail. 

“Hello Hades! I see you’ve met Grillby?” Asgore stepped over to him, Grillby nodding a hello and the human responding with his short tale of adventure in the party. 

“I see, so you had fun? We should get going soon, we have much to do tomorrow before the evening!” Asgore’s ears perked up a bit, he looked like a giant kid. Hades laughed and agreed, taking his glass to the kitchen to set it with the others that were emptied of alcohol. He had built up a nice little buzz, but judging by stories of his mother’s own escapades in drinking parties he wouldn’t get drunk, not easily, a few drinks were nothing to him. 

“Oh! Are you getting ready to leave Hades?” Mettaton stepped over to him, taking a glass of fresh drink for himself. 

“Yea, Asgore said we should just so we can be ready for tomorrow night, I’m going to Toriel’s for a little while and then we’re going back home with Frisk. Toriel made an agreement with Asgore.” Mettaton smiled, watching Hades glance around, child like wonder in his eyes. But it was more of a buzzed glossy stare. His eyes fell onto the closet door, the human rushed over, opening it and taking out the gifts he had brought for the robot and ghost. 

“Here, this one is yours-“ Hades handed the glamorous bot a package bound in pink cloth, Mettaton unraveled the sparkling ribbon to find a jar with a small echo flower growing inside. The container was sealed, mist formed just beneath the seal, a little pink crystal in a layer of moss. 

“I made everyone terrariums with little gemstones, it’s not much but I thought it was a good idea…” His eyes had begun to grow heavy. Mettaton set it gently beside the window of the kitchen, taking in the fluorescent pink glow of the echo flower. The mage had somehow altered its color. 

“Thank you Hades, it’s lovely, you go ahead and get some sleep alright? Napstablook is asleep now but I’ll be sure he gets his gift. I’ll see you tomorrow evening darling.” Mettaton pulled his friend close, hugging tightly before sending him off to Asgore with his coat. Tem was napping on Asgore’s shoulder, Blind was also resting against him, everyone seemed to be tired. 

“Until we meet again Hades Fletcher.” Grillby gave a short bow, Hades nodding and leaving beside The King. 

 

In the rearview, Blind and Tem slept happily in the back seat, Hades was beginning to feel groggy and a little more buzzed than before. Asgore turned the radio down lower than it was. Tem snored loudly and quieted down. 

“Did you have a good time Hades?”  
“Yea, thank you again for everything… I’m sorry I’m not the best, or even a good person,” He held up his hands. His anxious thoughts that he normally hid, even from himself, had begun to surface again. 

“These hands, they’ve slain a monster… Burgerpants, his friend was infected, I sealed Shyren in the Underground… And now I’m just mooching off you. I don’t have a job, and I can’t even take care of myself sometimes.” 

“Hades, if only you knew the atrocities my hands have been stained with… You and I are very much alike… Maybe one day you can search for your friends, but for now, you must stay with me, so I can keep you safe. I have been working with Undyne and Papyrus to build the Royal Guard once again… You’re not alone in this Hades, and we must stand strong together, to defend the people from this Deinos… Do you understand ?” Asgore looked to his ward, and then to the road. 

And in a tipsy, sleepy stupor, he once again called Asgore what he never thought he would be called by anyone again:  
“Yes dad…” Hades slipped into the world of dreams. Asgore’s ears pulled back, falling sadly behind him. A warmth swelled from his gut, and yet, his heart sank.  
He did not know if Hades were sincere, or tired, or just plain sassy. 

Asgore made sure to drive more carefully than usual, carrying the lot of them in his arms and placing them all in Hades’ bed, covering them gently and closing the door. His large frame nearly filled the hallway, heading down to his own bedroom and going to bed. He lay there, in his pajamas, tugging the covers up and reflecting back. 

“Asriel, I know it’s very late… But I wanted to say goodnight… Merry Yule! I um… I hope you’re well… I love you son…” Asgore tossed himself over, resting deep in the pillows and pulling the extra blanket above his neck. The air was cold, and the sheets were colder, but they would slowly warm up with his body heat. 

 

The kitchen bustled with life, while in another room of the cottage, the human slept comfortably, snuggled tight in his blankets. His bedroom door clicked quietly, a large monster peeking in, cautiously, and then making it’s way to his bedside. 

“Hades, my child… Wake up… It’s well past noon…” Asgore pat his shoulder, 

“mmm… nooooo….” The ward groaned and rolled over. Asgore put his hands to his hips, his ears perking up when he got an idea, he rolled the human up in his blankets, like a lump of dough. 

“Noooooooooo…..” 

“Hahahah! Yes! Come now! Wake up!” Asgore pat Hades, who curled up and writhed around like a disturbed caterpillar. Asgore chuckled, giving a dramatic huff and picking up the human who laughed and wriggled. 

“Come on Asgore! Put me down! Haha!” Asgore pushed the door open with his foot, carrying the human over his shoulders and depositing him on the couch. Hades moaned and dug himself deep into the cushions of the couch. Asgore returned to his own duties, while Hades slowly but surely made his way out of his blankets, eating the breakfast goat-dad made for him. Hurrying, he bathed himself, getting some clean clothes and dressing up in his grey skinny jeans, a light-grey shirt with  
dark-grey speckles, he also wore the hooded vest again. 

“Hades, you can set out your gifts now if you’d like.” Asgore had dressed himself in a nice knitted sweater, and some jeans. Hades collected his gifts, setting them around the decorated tree, admiring Frisk’s hard work. The young man aided Asgore in cleaning the house, setting things out and getting everything ready for the festivities. 

The time soon came when he needed to leave for Toriel’s. Hades collected three of the gifts from under the tree, Asgore waved farewell, wishing him a safe drive.  
Of which went well, it was peaceful and relaxing. 

Lights from inside the once cozy home filled him with a sickening acid in his throat. Anxiety took over him, but he urged on. He collected his things and head up the stone stairs, nocking gently. The door creaked open just a crack, Frisk’s expression grew more pleasant and swung wide open. 

“Hades! Come in!” Frisk helped him in, taking one of the small wrapped jars. In the living room, Toriel, Sans and Papyrus were seated, watching the fire and enjoying the quiet evening, their guests had left already. 

“Mom, Hades is here!” Frisk announced, Hades waved shyly, Toriel waving politely in response. Sans gave a short salute and returned to watching the fire. Papyrus was more enthusiastic, jumping over Sans and squeezing Hades, lifting him up and choking the air from his lungs, Sans chuckling and Toriel fretting. 

“HUMAN! IT’S BEEN SO LONG! WOWIE! IT’S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” 

“Yo-U Too Paps! C-Can you put me down please?” Hades managed to cough out, his hands holding the jars tightly. He sighed in relief when Papyrus set him down. Toriel visibly relaxed as well. 

“I uh.. I have some things for you guys.” Frisk handed held the other jar for him, taking the one bound in purple and white chevron decorative material to Toriel, her eyes grew in surprise. 

“I wanted to apologize again. I realize my actions weren’t the best. This isn’t the best either but it’s a step towards a full repayment for you hospitality.” 

“Well, thank you Hades, I appreciate it.” She unbound the package, discovering a white echo flower that whispered little apologetic thank you’s to her through the glass of its enclosure. The crystal, an amethyst of bright purple shade. He placed one in Sans’ hands, 

“I’m sorry for everything… I don’t trust you, but you don’t trust me either. But I figure that shouldn’t be any reason not to be nice to each other.” Sans watched the human, blankly as he opened the package, a blue echo flower, whispering the sounds of the winter wind, the sound of frost. It reminded the skeleton of Snowdin. 

Papyrus received his last, tearing it open without a moments’ notice.

“Sorry, for not being around more for you Papyrus…” Papyrus’ eye sockets were fixed on the red echo flower, it whispered words of encouragement to him. And at the end of each phrase a ‘Captain!’ 

“Captain? I realize that I, The Great Papyrus! Am a captain of The Royal Guard, but there’s no need for such formality human! Has Asgore been telling you about our recent plans?” 

“I have some news, Captain, I am now the Mage of The Royal Guard, yourself and Undyne are now my higher-ups. I am a subordinate.” Toriel looked flustered, muttering about a child being dragged into such affairs. She wasn’t upset with him, but with her ex-husband.

“Toriel, ma’am, I’m a liability to your kind… As you know… Asgore has been reinstating the Royal Guard in an attempt to protect Monsters… I’m working with Alphys to find a cure for the sudden pestilence of Rage… It seems that it affects those with magic. Alphys and I are close, we just need a while longer. Once she has the cure, we can target the Sorcerers… I want to take them down myself, I’ve been training heavily with Undyne and Asgore himself. Toriel, I appreciate your concern, and I know… About Asriel… Alphys explained it to me… But I want you to know, I’m going to make sure that nothing has been in vain, not Asriel, Not You, Not Asgore, and Not Frisk. All of you have had an important role.” Toriel stood up, she appeared horrendously raged, setting the glass terrarium down and marching over to him. He was ready for some kind of punishment, using her son was out of line. 

He flinched, but warm arms wrapped around him. 

“I just, didn’t want you to end up hurt… There’s been so much bloodshed… So much Pain, Hades I’m so sorry…” Hades rest his hands on her back, hugging her just as tightly as she did he. She had been through so much. Losing her own children, on top of it, the others who fell into the Underground and she tried to save. But Couldn’t.  
“I’ll be alright, thank you,” they separated, she wiped her eyes of fresh tears. 

Sans knew the truth now, but he couldn’t tell what would happen in the future, he hadn’t been down this timeline yet. It was as if it were entirely new with old story-mechanics from before the reset. He remembered Hades in his own blood. 

“Papyrus, I’d be honored, Captain, to train under you as well, when the time has come, Sans… If you’d be willing. I would like to learn a thing or two from you.” 

“One day kid, not now though… Maybe not ever.” He never looked away from the fire in the hearth. Toriel thanked him once again, offering him a snack and a hot drink before he left with Frisk. 

 

“Frisk!” Asgore pulled his child into his arms, squeezing tightly and kissing their forehead gently, 

“Merry Yule!” 

“Merry Yule dad,” Frisk’s smile never wavered, growing brighter as Undyne and Alphys entered behind Hades. 

“Merry Yule!” The couple called out, Tem jumped off the landing, Undyne catching her and chortling loudly. Frisk, Blind, Hades and Asgore wiped their foreheads and sighed heavily, that was close. 

Frisk mock-fought with Undyne, Tem tried joining but ended up watching instead. Hades and Alphys talked amongst each other, Blind was watching the mock-fight, Asgore had taken to sitting beside Hades and Alphys, joining in with conversation. 

“The cure should be ready in a few months, I know it sound like a lot but really, it’s just the time to finish the machine! I promise! But we’re so close Hades!... So close…” Alphys pinched together two claws in front of her squinting eye. Undyne cackled and plopped down beside her. Frisk sitting on the other side of Asgore.  
They laughed and joined in talking about this and that. Mettaton burst in a bit later, calling out with his infamous “DARLINGS!” Mettaton immediately lift Hades up with ease, dropping him down into his lap. Hades blushed and looked around, Tem had begun crawling up into his lap. The robot did not even adjust, weight meant nothing to him. Hades held Tem in his arms, Asgore retrieved the snacks returning as Napstablook made his way up, helping the king. 

“Hades! Here! This is from both Alphys and I!” Undyne thrust a gift into his hands, taking Tem who laughed and wriggled. Tem seemed to do that a lot. 

“Well technically You And Blind, it’s a piece of Dog-Armor that I was able to modify, giving it a hormone gauge, it’ll warn you when your hormone levels increase!” Alphys piped up excitedly, Hades opened it quickly, finding a silver bracelet, the modifications Alphys had done weren’t obvious to the blind eye. When he slipped it’s intricate, dog faced bracer on his arm, it shivered, an electronic beep sounding, the eyes glowing a faint frosty white. 

“Thank you guys! It’s great!” Undyne’s smirk grew ten times that night. Alphys held her cheeks and blushed. Hades got up from his spot on the robot’s lap, collecting his gifts for everyone else, he set them down on each of his friend’s laps. Alphys and Undyne were the first to open their gifts, finding their own echo-flower terrariums, each their respective colors. Mettaton and Frisk opened theirs, Asgore was last to open his, finding a golden flower. His hands grew slick and weak, nearly dropping it. He held it tightly, flinching to himself. Hades had noticed the pain in his face. Frisk hopped up and hugged Hades, distracting him and listening to the whispering song it sang to them. Mettaton hugged him as well, tugging the human back onto his lap. Hades placed a box in Blind’s lap, having noticed him sitting properly. … This is fine. 

Blind opened the box more articulately than anything he had ever done anything before this moment. Inside he found a few bones and a collar that had his name etched into a nametag. The white dog lunged onto Hades, licking his face, the human laughed in response, Mettaton holding them both from falling. The night carried on, everyone enjoying their time and each appreciating their gifts. Hades was wearing a new pair of boots for combat, the hormone sensing bracer by the end of the night. Tem was practically swimming in Temmie flakes and some new cute shirts. 

Asgore seemed extremely pleased. Which sparked his memory, removing the piles of tea, his ear twitching as the pair of slippers Frisk bought him slipped off his head and down his neck. 

“Hades, my boy, this is from Frisk!” Frisk sparked with excitement, having forgotten about it. Hades thanked them both, opening the wrapping and finding a full box of numerous spiritual incense, including some only known to monsters. He often used it when he’d get too stressed or for his own spiritual practices. 

“Hey! Awesome thank you Frisk!” Asgore held out something else as well, 

“This is from me,” Hades took hold of the item; it was heavy and bound within a wooden box that fit comfortably in his lap. As he slid open the box, inside he found a cauldron pot, in the center sat a small beveled disk for something, two smaller cauldrons sat beside it with tiny puncture holes. 

“Is this an incense set?” He held up one of the cauldrons, it smelt of frankincense.

“Yes! I used it in my youth, and later, much earlier than the breaking of the barrier however, I used it to relax in the garden, there’s a small teapot in the bottom tier of the box as well! I hope it’s useful to you and your endeavors.” 

“Thank you guys! Really!” Hades set it all together, closing the box with the incense inside and relaxing back against Mettaton. He slipped into slumber, as familiar as an old friend, whispering into his ear. As the void consumed him, two lonely children watched each other, the young boy standing up from his fixed sleeping position, settling on the void’s concealed floor. 

“Annabelle?” She turned to him, her pink dress spinning lightly as she did so. 

“Hades,” 

“I’m coming for you ok… Just hold out a little longer…” 

“Don’t worry about me, just worry about Atlas,”

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ll understand…” her polite expression fell to sorrow. 

“Hey Annabelle?” She looked up, her hands had been tugging on her dress and playing with the fabric for comfort. 

“Yes?” 

“Merry Yule,” He hurried forward, hugging his friend tightly. Annabelle’s eyes grew wide in shock, and then into peace. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head into the crook of his neck, whispering in return. 

“Merry Yule Hades.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As always go ahead and leave a comment with a character you want to visit or see again!
> 
> Thanks everyone!
> 
> Here's the official tumblr by the way for any questions to myself or the characters! http://hadesfletcher.tumblr.com/ I also post artwork up there for the series!
> 
> Also special thanks to my friend Tsunaamii
> 
> She has her own Undertale comic and story as well! you can check her out in the links below!  
> http://tsunaamii.deviantart.com/  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5745256/chapters/13239256


	6. Yellow Carnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades searches, more than one genre in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad to be back, I just wanted to update and let you know how sorry i am that I'm so late to doing so! I plan on working out some kind of schedule with uploads! In the meantime: 
> 
> Leave me a comment with a character we haven't seen yet or one you'd like to revisit and I'll be sure to try and get them into the next chapter! Thanks <3

Yule had been such a great night, and he now had some new gear to help himself.  
Hades fastened the silver dog bracer to his arm every morning for the weeks to follow, and many more after. The incense he burned was potent, using very little at a time, he’d taken up meditating after training with Asgore each morning.  
Practicing his skill and power limits, the mage discovered how to make the teapot levitate, how to boil water within it, all the while he remained in his room unless he ran out of the tea packets. But most of all, he remembered. 

Annabelle had been set into the forefront section of his mind, a creeping fade covering his mental image of Atlas. Hades’ dreams had always been forgotten or vague, but this one was clear as day. He hoped that by meditating he could enter the void, or at least the section of it in which Annabelle was apparently present. Atlas had been a thought as well, but he put it aside for now. It may not be safe for either of the young men to converse. 

“Hades! Hey punk!” Undyne burst into his room, the door swinging open and cracking horribly as it hit the wall. Hades sighed and cracked his neck, standing up and turning to his captain. 

“Hey, good morning!” He tilted his head, stuffing his hands into his blue hoodie,

“Come on kiddo, You get to spend the day with me! Alphys is still at the lab, Asgore’s at work… With Tem apparently… And You get to hang with me.” Undyne’s grin unwavering and sharp. Hades agreed, waking up Blind from his nap in the bed. 

“Where we off to?” Blind curled up around Hades’ neck, filling his hood and under his jacket for warmth. 

“TO THE PARK! I’m gunna get some practice in before swimming season comes around again! Those kids at the high school are gunna need a good teacher!”

“Oh, you’re working at the High school too?” Hades asked, gathering his things and heading out with the Captain. 

“YEP! Just got offered the position! They need a swimming coach! Also Papyrus wants to meet us. He’s going to get some training in with you. Honestly, Asgore was the one to set that up, but I think he’s afraid he and myself are too far above your current level to really get a blow on us… Besides, Paps is pretty great fighter, he’ll help you out, and not every monster fights like Asgore or myself.” Hades never thought about training with Papyrus in any really serious note. 

“Ok, you’re right, I should broaden my strategy!” Hades pumped a fist by his hip, a glare of determination on his face. Undyne snorted, laughing quietly into her hand. The door locked with a click, leaving it cold and alone. 

 

Truth be told, Papyrus was already waiting in the middle of the park, very few people were about, only coming into view on occasion. Papyrus’ smile beamed like the sun, swinging his arms open as the others came into his view. 

“HUMAN! Undyne! Hello, I am ready to begin my training for you, my subordinate!” He giggled to himself at the mention of subordinate, having been the first time he had said it to anyone. The skeleton was giddy with excitement. He, The Great Papyrus, was training a human! The first human in the royal guard! 

“Hey Papyrus! Don’t go easy on me ok?” Blind caught the cue, Hades and Blind burst into black cloth, it wrapped and bound around his body, first forming the skin-tight armor, then his outer clothes, the familiar black hoody with ribs and white fur.  
His long black shorts forming over his lower half, brilliant white fur, wrapping around his collar and going down his left side of his torso, two large strips forming two long and puffy tails. Papyrus was taken back, dropping the bone club in his hands into the snow. Hades forgot, he had never seen his Mage Form. 

“Hu-human?” Hades jumped, tears of fear swelling in the skeleton’s eyes. 

“AH! Papyrus! I’m sorry! It’s just the armor! Don’t worry!” Papyrus placed his arms over his chest, wiping his eyes briefly before grinning. At least a dozen humerus bones rising from the ground and spiraling, Hades reacted, jumping up and summoning his sword, having forgotten it. The sigil twitched, nearly shattering the small portal he had built. Quickly, before it cracked with sparks and flames, Hades pulled the sword out, dodging the small explosion of failed magic. Papyrus wasted no time, launching a stair-casing and rushing the mage. He leapt over the bones, slashing the blue one flying at him. It cracked in half, bursting into glitter and vaporizing magic. 

Meanwhile, Undyne watched from afar, with a blank expression… Did… Did Papyrus use a cry tactic to get Hades off guard? She shrugged it off and headed for the ocean. 

The fight continued, the bones rushed and flew, like darts of ethereal marrow and calcium, Hades deflected them, each causing stress on his footing and weapon. Papyrus NYEH-HEH_HEEE’ed from afar. As the last of the bones shattered against his sword, Hades made his own berserker rush, jolting forward and slashing through each of Papyrus’ bones, taking the sheath of his sword and slamming down, forcing magic into his attack. A burst of sapphire on teal flashed, a single massive bone defending its user. Hades charged his sword, waiting for the shiver of anticipation as it filled catching ablaze and stabbing it through. The bone shatter, Papyrus was gone. As he lashed out behind him, they caught each other in a stalemate, Papyrus with a blade to his spine, Hades with a bone above his head. 

“Good work… but-“ Hades flashed away, sharp and splintered bones had risen below him, Papyrus had taken Hades word, he would take no prisoners, testing the mage’s limits and strength. The human tripped, spinning around as he slipped in the snow. Out of fear he spun his sword, a vapor trail of fire and magic concealing him from oncoming attacks. As he fell into the snow, Papyrus fell from above, the human rolling only by a hair, missing the attack and swiping his blade out, a crack forming over the skeleton’s armored chest. Papyrus stood still. A skeletal hand rubbing over the crack and frowning, Hades felt guilty, ruining his armor. 

“Human, You fought well.” Papyrus’ frown rose into a beaming chortle. Hades apologized for damaging his armor, both setting off to the beach to watch Undyne in her own practice. 

Asgore had entered the park, he had gotten out of work early, the meeting with Communal Council of Humans/Monsters had been moved to next week. He didn’t want to interrupt quite yet. Tem was happily playing in the snow anyway. 

Hades and Papyrus sat on a bench, watching the fish monster make her rounds, splashing and diving and leaping from the waters. As they watched on, a couple passed by, Hades watched, as they were sickeningly sweet to one another. He wanted to be happy for them, but something in the pit of his stomach wanted to throw up. He missed Atlas. Even though they parted ways years ago, the moment his memory had returned it felt as though he was picking up where they left off. 

The king watched from afar, Hades’ form hunched over, looking away from the cute couple that were seated just beyond them in a gazebo by the sea. He wondered and thought, a lightbulb going off above his head. Although, that part was Tem fooling around on his horns. 

“Little one where did you get a lightbulb?” 

“BOI!” Tem flopped into the king’s jacket, hiding in a large pocket to warm up.  
Asgore shot up, remember his idea, rushing over to the skeleton and human. 

“HADES!” Papyrus’ eyes shot wide dramatically, his eyes becoming googly things. Hades jumped up, the rushing goat monster heading right at him. Blind forced their combined form to jump aside, Asgore catching him and settling him down.  
Hades twitched he hadn’t expected any of that to happen. Blind was just as paralyzed, unable to move their form at all. 

“Call it, call it, call it!” Hades figured out what he was talking about, taking the paper out of thin air, a flaming sigil summoning it, his eyes focusing slowly on the phone number before him.  
“Why do I need to call it?” Papyrus watched perplexed, Hades trying to figure out where Asgore had come from and why it was so important to call the number. 

“Don’t you remember? The skeleton girl gave it to you. Because you’re lonely?” Asgore’s brow curved in shy concern. 

“I mean, yea… But where did you come from?” 

“Oh! I got out of work early!” Hades looked back down to the number, sighing and agreeing to do so. He apologized to Papyrus for scratching his armor and causing damage, the skeleton didn’t mind. Asgore ushered Hades into his vehicle, Undyne had dried off, taking Papyrus in her own. 

“Are you going to call it?” Asgore asked shyly, his eyes intent on the road,

“Yea- why are you so fixed on me calling? I hope that doesn’t sound rude but you’ve been excited to have me call.” 

“I-… I just want you to be happy.” Asgore stopped at the four way intersection, looking to his ward and smiling warmly. Hades sighed and smiled in return. Tem had snuggled in his jacket, having never left the Mage Form, Blind wiggled the fur appendages on the jacket. 

Hades sighed and held out the number, pulling his phone out and dialing quickly. Asgore grinned victoriously, the dial tone clicked and a monster answered, their voice was deep, with an almost serpentine lisp.  
“Hello?” 

“Uh, hi… A friend of mine gave me this number, she said to call? A skeleton,” 

“Oh… her… Hmmm, well, uh-why may I ask are you calling?” they retorted quickly, excited with cool nervousness. 

“A blind date I suppose…”

“Excellent, I’ll meet you at Grillby’s, tomorrow evening at eight?” 

“Uh, sure, I mean-“ 

“Good evening then, Hades Fletcher, my name is Bonphyré.” 

“Good night, I suppose-“ The phone hooked to dial tone in a moment, Hades ended the call and looked to Asgore who was positively gleaming. Blind yipped through his masked mouth.  
Hades held his mouth shut, the others laughing beside him. 

 

Grillby’s wasn’t nearly as busy that evening. Only a few regulars littering scattered seats, a jukebox playing in the corner. The hardwood of the floor clicked underneath Hade’s shoes. He dressed himself nicely and reached the bar, sitting beside someone he nearly mistook for Grillby’s, had his flames not been a bright green.  
“Excuse me?” The serpentine lisp made the young mage’s eyes dilate for a moment, an instinctual reaction to immediate understanding.  
“Bonphyre?” Hades responded, turning his seat,  
“Correct, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” They spoke for a while, Hades often getting singed by the fires of his date’s body. Bonphyre tried to apologize the best he could, only burning his date further. 

Hades returned home, shutting the door quietly and pulling off his shoes, dropping them to the floor. Asgore was seated in his recliner, with a steaming cup of tea, Hades settling beside him on the couch, having removed his burned clothes and changed briefly to gym shorts and a t-shirt.  
“How was your date then?” Asgore shuffled his fingers on the mug, a cute little grin on his lips. He looked like a child teasing a friend.  
“Well… I guess you could say he was hot…” Hades fell asleep soon after. Asgore had gotten the details before so, and it made him a little sad to know that the date hadn’t gone very well. He’d return to the skeleton girl the next day with begging for another number. She reluctantly supplied another slip of paper, sending the monster king on his way. 

weeks passed by and dates went with them, faster than many of those weeks. Hades trained harder and longer, getting closer and closer to defeating Asgore each time, but always missing or being defeated by a hair’s length. He visited the library often, and on his trips to Grillby’s he’d hear small things. Terrible things. Enraged monsters were surfacing more often. He did his best to dispel them, but they were slowly increasing in numbers. 

“Hades, I um, I have this for you-“ Asgore offered another slip of paper, reaching up to Hades who had seated himself on a ladder reading a book on the Underground and looking for maps, though Asgore was told he was researching for his classes which had been put off in reality.

“I appreciate it… But I don’t think I’ll take this one. I’m sorry…” Asgore looked to him like a hurt puppy, he set the paper down and made his way to a section of the library on his own. Hades sighed and picked it up, dialing the number and waiting a voice. He knew Asgore meant well, but he was tired of getting nowhere.  
“Hello?” the voice was relatively masculine and attractive, drawing his senses to it.  
“Hi, uh, a friend of mine gave me your number and she wanted to maybe set up something, a date or whatever-“  
“Oh! Sure, hey, why don’t you meet me at the Garden District Spider Café’! I’ll be around tomorrow at four in the afternoon! Wear something warm, it’s a bit chilly there, See you then.” Hades could practically hear the winking eye as he hung up. Asgore wiggled and hid behind a bookshelf as his ward turned to glare at him.  
The young man set a book aside, finding an open one on the tabletop below him. Someone had left it open, showing the seasons and cycles of temperature in the Underground, full maps and detailed information. Looking around he drew a sigil on the table in chalk, which he recently decided to keep on him to draw sigils on surfaces, sealing away the book and shrinking it into a pocket. 

The cold months weren’t even close to being over, the blind date was right to tell Hades to wear something warm. He wore his long shorts and boots, a heavy fake-fur lined jacket. As he approached the Spider Café’ he recognized it, the one being built just as he moved in with Asgore. Though it had been finished recently, it still looked as if it were closed. A figure was sat down inside, waiting patiently in a seat. 

“Hello,” His voice was deeper than Hades could have ever assumed, beyond the phone, a baritone of allurement. It was a spider, like that of the butlers who watched the sparring rooms. He was muscular and barrel chested and a handlebar mustache that screamed Victorian era wrestler, but he was dressed finely, in a suit to match the ruby of his eyes. He rose from his seat, offering it to Hades. He was seated and waiting, the gentleman spider returning with a tray of tea and some spider-snacks. 

“So your name is Hades Fletcher correct?” The gentleman poured the tea, and with a second set of fit arms, he set down the dishes accordingly. Using fine silver tools to move sugars and sweets to either side. His cologne was scented to that of flora and lumber, with the deep heavy contrast of something else. It tickled the nostrils. 

“It is, and yours?” the mage gulped, taking his tea politely, rubbing a sigil in the side of the cup to make any poison present. There was none. 

“My name is Arachnus, I’m the owner of a speakeasy club by the name of The Blind Spider, it’s located just beyond the gardens, in the older section of town. So tell me Hades, what do you like to do in your spare time?” He reclined back in his seat, folding his prominent arms while the others settled either on the seat, his lap and one on the table. 

“Well, currently, I’ve been researching a cure for the enraged monsters popping up. In my spare time? I wish I had any really, but I’ve been trying to fix that.” The younger man settled his tea back to it’s dish. 

“I see, if it means anything I’m also quite busy… Though it’s nice to see a handsome face,” Hades nearly blushing turned wincing in pain when his neck ached. He had fallen asleep at the kitchen bar-seats researching the evening before. 

“Does your neck hurt?” The spider stood from his seat, Hades growing nervous as he stepped over, his skin prickling with gooesbumps at the weight of his date’s heels clicking against the wooden floors. He began rubbing Hade’s shoulders, neck and then gently moving him. He was stiff and in pain. The spider twisted his head sharply, a loud cracking relieving the human of pain. Hades touched his neck and felt the instant relief. Hades’ hair stood on end, every fiber of his body aching for the spider’s touch again. The Spider scratched his finger upward, against the grain of the hairs on the back of his neck, his body reacting to every hair moved. He had been caught in the web, so to speak. And also literally, Arachnus had in fact tied his wrists together, only now noticing it. 

“Tell me, do you enjoy this?” The spider’s breath danced, hotly over the human’s face, so close. The smell of the Spider’s cologne was ever-present, like a barbershop or the scent of a rustic household. Their lips drawing closer-

“Arachnus!” The Spider drew away, Hades snapping out of his hypnotic trance. 

“Leave my date alone!” Arachnus, groaned, holding Hades’ bottom lip and chin by his thumb and index finger up to view. Hades followed the fingers, aching for the spider’s kiss.

“Sorry my little fly, maybe next time.” The prince of spiders left, not before leaving a tender smooch on the humans forehead, his masculine hips swaying with a powerful march, flipping his vest-tails up and leaving the empty café, another spider prince making his way over. Though, this young man was scrawny, not very well built and honestly: not very handsome in Hades’ eyes. 

“Ugh, sorry my brother likes to tease guys- Hi! I’m Uropigus, I’m nineteen-“ 

“It’s uh, nice to meet you Uropigus, I’m Hades… Could you untie me please?” Hades chuckled nervously, pulling his arms up from behind him.

“Oh silly me!” Uropigus jumped up, untethering Hades from his web-shackles. 

“So where was I? Oh- I like to travel and read, but I really like to visit the-“ 

“I’m really sorry, but I don’t date younger guys. This was a blind date and again I apologize but I’m not very interested…” Hades was sincere, he didn’t want to hurt this young… Spider… But in any case he just wanted to go home. It had already been a rough couple of hours with the lack of sleep and the amount of research he had done the night prior. 

“Oh… I see… So how was my brother?” The human had risen and put on his jacket, ready to leave, unsure when it had been taken off. His feet firm against the ground and his form rigid. 

“I’m sorry?” Hades turned back, glaring at the younger spider prince. He knew where this was going. 

“Yea, well considering you two made out-“ 

“Listen, he and I did not make out, you and I are not dating, and neither are he and myself, so buzz off kid. Fff, just knew I should have stayed home today.” As he marched off, the door chimed, but he did not leave. A nasty looking feral spider was guarding the door handle, ready to jump if he pushed the door further.  
“So you trap men here? And you kill them if you don’t like their answer?” 

“No, never kill. Only knock them out… play pretend… and let them go… No harm done, nothing creepy-“ Hades set the spider on the door aflame, some sickening pleasure burning inside his stomach as he listened to it squeal as it jumped into the cup of tea, now cold, nearby, sizzling and climbing out slowly, not hurt, just scared. 

“Your spiders can’t stand against fire. And I have no doubt you wouldn’t either… You don’t want to mess with a mage would you?” The spider boy scoffed and stood back, allowing Hades to exit unscathed. 

As the glass door slammed and the bell chimed once more, Hades rammed straight into the hard chest of a gentleman, immediately apologizing, then blushing when he realized whom it was. He had run into the Spider: Arachnus. 

“And where on earth are you buzzing off to now my little fly? I’m not quite done with you~.” His words were articulate, venom dripping from each fang and hanging on the quotations. Not venom of death, but one of seduction, of lust. 

“You’re brother tried to have his way with me, you’re a tease and I’m done. Gotta go, sorry buddy.” Hades stormed off, spinning on one foot and swirling back into two of the four arms of the older gentleman, who had webbed his right arm and leg, using Hades’ storming-off momentum to swing him back. One of the four arms were petting and stroking his hair. 

“Now now, no need to be rude. Listen, here’s my card, you need anything my little bumblebee and I’ll be right there love, now go on and get out of here before my brother sees us. He may get jealous.” Arachnus placed a business card in the breast pocket of the human’s button-up, pushing him gently back towards his car and waving politely. Hades checked the card, admiring the embossed webbing, admiring its immaculate design. 

“I have the weirdest Designer-boner right now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad to be back, I just wanted to update and let you know how sorry i am that I'm so late to doing so! I plan on working out some kind of schedule with uploads! In the meantime: 
> 
> Leave me a comment with a character we haven't seen yet or one you'd like to revisit and I'll be sure to try and get them into the next chapter! Thanks <3


End file.
